Harry Potter et la pomme de la connaisance
by Leeloo c
Summary: Harry a gouté au fruit défendu que le serpent lui a involontairement tendu. Il va lui révéler la vérité sur ses désirs jusquelà refoulés. Les hormones de Harry n'ont plus qu'une chose en tête: tenter de conquérir Malfoy...slash DMHP et SBSS
1. ume pomme à gouter

**disclaimer:** l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de la magnifique JKR, je suis désolée je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre de me donner les droits d'auteurs. Adieu donc la belle maison sur la Cote D'Azure snif

**avertissements:**

Pour les homophobes, j'indique bien entendu la porte de sortie.

Comme d'hab, faites pas attention à mes délires, je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas vous choquer

Je dirais juste qu'il s'agit d'une parodie: donc vous verez aussi beaucoup de clain d'oeil et clichés de ce que l'on trouve généralement dans les fics HP/DM...

Sinon bonne lecture

Merci encore à mes bétas, Naviek et Dalou

----------------

**Harry et la pomme de la connaissance**

**Partie 1 **Une pomme à goûter

**scène 1: **

_La vie de Harry se résumait à peu de choses : rester en vie. Il avait depuis sa plus tendre enfance ce principe de survie qui lui permettait de surmonter toutes sortes de catastrophes, même celles qui n'arrivent à personne, hormis à l'un de ses proches, le jeune Neville Londubart connu sous le surnom de : « bombe humaine ». Ce n'était que lorsque sa vie n'était pas en danger de mort, que le jeune Harry Potter se démenait désespérément dans les petits tracas quotidiens..._

HP prend son bain

J'hésite : j'entre ou je n'entre pas...

La salle de bain des préfets se trouve juste devant moi. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas la permission d'y pénétrer...Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce que je ne suis ni préfet, ni capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch...et que même en tant que futur sauveur de l'humanité, je dois me contenter comme la plupart des jeunes sorciers des douches communes. Seulement imaginez une seconde, les professeurs se doucher ensemble ? Non ! Ce serait un pur cauchemar, alors pourquoi nous, jeunes générations devrions nous partager ce moment de paix qu'est le lavage de notre corps ?

Mais heureusement, depuis quelques temps, aidé de la carte des Maraudeurs, je me suis rendu compte qu'il existait un passage qui menait jusqu'à cette salle de bain...un passage secret bien entendu. J'avais tellement envie d'y retourner. L'année dernière, lors de la coupe des 4 sorciers, je pouvais y avoir accès. D'ailleurs je me souviens encore du sourire suspicieux de cette charmante Mimi Geignarde. Elle n'en a pas l'air avec ses petites lunettes, son air de Sainte, et son rire idiot, mais en réalité tout ceci cache un fantôme vicieux, qui a dû scruter à la loupe plus d'un homme.

L'appel des bulles de savon est si fort...Je les entends d'ici. En plus il faut que je me décrasse sans que l'on me repère.

Je soupire...

Et oui, je suis sorti dehors avec ma cape d'invisibilité dans la nuit et dans le froid, pour aller retrouver mon ami Hagrid, afin d'avoir un peu de ses nouvelles depuis son « dernier cours catastrophique » où Malfoy a encore une fois risqué sa vie.

Mais il est encore bien vivant, croyez moi ! Et j'ai eu le bonheur de tomber, à mon retour de chez Hagrid sur ce préfet de pacotille...On s'est battu, je me suis retrouvé sous la pluie avec lui, on a fait des roulé-boulé dans la boue. Et me voila dans un état pathétique... Je pourrais me jeter un sort de nettoyage...oui mais j'ai oublié la formule et puis certaines odeurs comme le Serpentard ne partent pas. C'est tenace.

Allez un petit pas pour Harry, un grand pas pour la propreté. A peine suis je dans la salle que je cours tout en me déshabillant et fait un mini plongeon (je sais, j'ai senti, c'est pas profond) dans les bulles qui s'envolent autour de moi. Le paradis n'attendait plus que moi, la sirène me fait des clins d'œil, la cascade d'eau coule à flot, Mimi n'est pas là. Je m'enfouis, heureux, sous l'eau. Mais quand ma tête refait surface...

Un souci m'effleure…

J'entends quelqu'un approcher…

En 5 secondes, j'ai attrapé ma cape d'invisibilité sur le bord de la baignoire. Non, non, je n'ai pas pris la peine de sortir de l'eau. Oui, une cape sous l'eau, ce n'est pas pratique : mais avec de l'art on arrive à tout planquer.

Je suis cependant... pétrifié...

Draco Malfoy est devant moi. J'ai failli sortir de l'eau pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans mon bain et pourquoi il n'était pas en train d'arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de quelques victimes potentielles. Mais je me suis retenu me souvenant que je n'avais pas le droit d'être ici. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là, par Merlin? Ah moins que...il aie rendez-vous ici avec quelqu'un !

Mais oui ! C'est forcement ça ! Mais avec qui ? Je suis sûr que c'est Blaise, ou alors Rogue...Ils se tournent autour depuis quelques temps comme des mouches autour des nombreuses poubelles qu'accumulent les Dursley. De plus, il n'y a qu'à Malfoy que Rogue fait une sorte de demi-sourire crispé. C'est sûrement ça...D'ailleurs qui pourrait se douter qu'ils se retrouvent le soir dans la salle de bain des préfets...oui, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux cette idée...Mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication à sa présence.

Attendez ! Il y a un autre problème dans l'énoncer : pourquoi il se déshabille, il ne voit pas qu'on est dans une salle de bain, et qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ici en ma présence.

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette fine taille qui se dévoile devant moi ? Cette peau de neige ? Ces poils blonds? Ce... stop ! Arrêt sur image...je veux dire on rembobine...Il y a un problème...Malfoy n'a pas le corps d'une fouine... je comprends pas...C'est impossible. Après tant d'années, Draco a réussi à cacher à tout le monde qu'il n'avait pas le corps d'une fouine ? Comment a-t-il fait ?...Magie noire, forcement...

Ooooh j'ai compris, il veut prendre un bain...

Harry on ferme les yeux, on ne bouge pas, on garde son calme. Une personne de sexe masculin est en train de nettoyer chaque partie délicate de son corps, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu en as vu d'autres dans les douches, ça ne t'a jamais excité. D'ailleurs c'est ton pire ennemi, on ne matte pas, on n'imite pas Mimi Geignarde...

Je sens un frôlement : panique pas...il s'est juste assis à coté de toi... il n'a pas crié au meurtre et donc il ne t'a pas repéré : c'est un bon point. On ne souffle plus, on ne respire plus, on attend qu'il s'en aille. Dis-moi petite voix intérieure, qu'est ce que je fais, maintenant ? Il s'est endormi, il a une respiration si douce si calme, une peau si envoûtante...Surtout tu ne le touches pas !

Trop tard ! Désolé petite conscience

Malfoy se raidit soudainement, il retouche son épaule gauche, comme s'il avait senti quelque chose. Je le sens frissonner, c'est amusant. Mais son visage s'assombrit, il tend la main vers moi, il me loupe de peu. Il sourit, d'un sourire détendu comme je ne lui en connaissais pas, et un petit rire moqueur jaillit soudainement. Je pense qu'il se croit stupide de penser que quelqu'un est juste à coté de lui, en train de l'observer, de repousser légèrement la mousse autour de lui. Celle-ci n'a d'ailleurs aucun droit de cacher tant de chose intéressante...

Cela devient dangereux...

Je sens quelque chose qui bouillonne en moi.

Il faut qu'il parte avant que je ne fasse une bêtise...

Je sais je vais me vider l'esprit...penser à Rusard...voilà Rusard avec Voldemort dans une gondole en forme de cygne...eurk je n'ai plus chaud...Sauf que je rouvre les yeux et il s'est cette fois levé, marchant devant moi.

Je ne pensais pas que des robes pouvaient cacher quelque chose d'aussi rebondi...Je suis devenu fou...mais je ne peux détacher mes yeux de la pomme que me tend le serpent...

Je craque !

Je ne suis qu'un homme Merlin !

Pardonnez-moi, pour ce pêché !

Je me lève brutalement, je l'empoigne d'une main ferme. Levant ma cape légèrement afin que seules mes lèvres et une partie de mon corps n'apparaissent, je l'embrasse furieusement...Il semble se débattre...mais je m'accroche à lui, à un fruit défendu et lui dévore cette bouche tendre et onctueuse. Il finit par me répondre... Les angelots du haut du ciel me regardent un peu envieux. Je le lâche vivement, et je ressors de l'eau, repartant à vive allure par la porte secrète...

Je cours, je cours, je ne pense plus à rien, ça y est j'ai fait ma connerie du soir...Je m'en veux...je me sens si con...j'ai tellement aimé ça...Je voudrais faire demi-tour pour achever ce que j'ai commencé...Mais non je ne peux pas...Il risquerait de savoir qui je suis...Je ne veux pas...Je souhaite tout oublier...même la connaissance d'une chaleur en moi, alors que je n'ai plus de vêtement sur moi...Oh mince...je les ai oubliés...

**'''Partie 1 scène 2'''**

_Bien entendu, on savait tous que le plus grand rival de Harry Potter était Draco Malfoy. Mais était-ce vraiment un rival ? Car si on regardait bien leur relation, la haine qui s'affichait entre eux était le plus souvent due soit aux critiques du blond soit à la bêtise d'Harry lui-même. Oui, celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Draco était le fruit d'une fouine et d'un serpent. Cette rumeur se répandit à une vitesse alarmante si bien que le jeune Serpentard dû faire des tests ADN pour montrer la bêtise de ces propos. Harry Potter n'avait jamais su comment expliquer ce phénomène._

_Mais après sa rencontre dans la salle de bain des préfets avec la prétendue fouine, ses idées étaient chamboulées._

HP à table

Pas de panique...surtout ne pas paniquer...Draco Lucius Malfoy vient de pénétrer dans la grande salle. Il est beau...non oubliez ce que j'ai dit, il est très laid. Oui, on ne les voit pas mais il y a des milliards de pustules qui parcourent son corps. Il arrive cependant très bien à les cacher. Il doit utiliser une crème miracle probablement. Par les pieds de Merlin, il s'assit à la table des Serpentards...bah en fait c'est logique.

Bon on se calme, on fait attention à ce que dit Hermione...Pourquoi elle parle d'alchimie, je comprends pas ? Je regarde Ron...non il ne m'aidera pas vu qu'il a son plat préféré sous les yeux. On n'est vraiment aidé par personne...comment voulez-vous que ma tête ne se dirige pas vers la table des Serpentards ? On ne sait jamais, de loin je peux voir qu'ils préparent un coup foireux...ouais ils veulent sans doute nous empoisonner avec le saucisson sec que cache Rusard dans son veston...yeurk

Merde Dr...enfin Malfoy se lève ! Je me demande ce qu'il ferait s'il savait que j'ai rêvé de ses fesses toute la nuit...j'ai peur de mes réflexions...Attention un Harry en perdition, on se concentre sur Hermione qui parle des vers de terre d'antarctique...Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? je ne comprends toujours pas

« Tiens tiens ,mais c'est petit pou Potter ! »

Merlin vous m'avez maudit à la naissance. La preuve en est : la cicatrice et le beau et insupportable Malfoy.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy, tu t'es encore perdu, c'est pas la table des Serpentards ici...

- Oh mais il est agressif le Griffon ce matin, tu n'as pas pris ton biberon aujourd'hui et tu boudes. Mais je te comprends à force de traîner taaaaaard dans la nuit, tu dois avoir soif ».

Il sait, il sait...je suis sûr qu'il sait que j'ai rêvé de son magnifique et tendre postérieur

« Mais si t'es somnambule Potter préviens-moi, je t'enlèverai automatiquement des points, inutile pour moi de te rappeler à l'ordre.

- Hain va nourrir tes gorilles Malfoy au lieu de nous emmerder, répliqua Hermione.

- Tsss tss langage, Moldue, on ne t'a pas appris à parler dans ton monde.»

Bon je sens que Hermione va faire un massacre...D'ailleurs c'est inquiétant, Ron arrête de manger son pouding, l'heure est grave, il faut intervenir.

« Tu sais Malfoy, si tu n'avais pas un si beau fessier, je pense que la moitié de l'école t'aurait écorché vif et aurait exposé tes entrailles sur le toit. »

**"""Silence"""**

Mince, je ne pensais pas que tout le monde écoutait...Tout le monde ici a la curiosité mal placée...Mais vu leur tête, ça valait le coup... Et puis celle de Malfoy vaut tout l'or et les joyaux de la couronne. Eh si je le taquinais un peu, histoire de renouveler notre échange passionné dans la salle de bain…

« Au fait, Malfoy, je pense que tu aurais besoin d'un bon bain, tes cheveux sont tout graisseux aujourd'hui. Tu veux concurrencer le professeur Rogue ? »

Mal à l'aise, il tente de se ressaisir...Bien...Est-ce qu'il a compris ?...Oh Malfoy que tu peux être naïf mon petit. Je pourrais te prendre sur la table s'il n'y avait pas tous les professeurs et élèves réunis.

« Franchement question cheveux Potter, je préfère les miens à la bête que tu mets sur ta tête en guise de perruque...

- Non tu confonds bête et coiffure sauvagine Malfoy, mais si tu trouves des vêtements dans la salle de bain, n'oublie pas de les porter en adoration si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

- Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un fou. Hermione fronce les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre ma logique...Ah ah , pour une fois elle ne comprendra pas. Seul Malfoy et sa tête cadavérique, horrifié comprendra

Il m'empoigne brutalement, et me fourre un coup de poing dans le ventre

« C'était toi connard, je te préviens sale petit voyeur recommence et t'es mort, me susurre-t-il de façon à ce que seul moi entende et réagisse à ses propos .»

Quand je dis réaction, je parle de mes reins en chaleur, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous faire un dessin, il suffit de regarder les films pour adultes et vous comprendrez. Il a une voix à damner une colonie d'anges.

Malfoy Malfoy...quel attendrissant petit personnage, qui peut rougir à une vitesse alarmante et vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser...

« Mais mon petit Malfoy se sera un plaisir de te prendre par derrière, je lui murmure sur le même ton rauque, le regard aguicheur. »

Ah Malfoy... quel délicieux petit personnage, qu'on pourrait manger tout cru s'il n'avait pas la force d'un homme...Oui il est très violent quand on parle de chose intime. Mais c'est amusant de le voir paniquer. Oh oui très très exitant aussi. Bon je crois que je vais définitivement manger du Malfoy. J'ai découvert que ce n'était ni une fouine, ni un être couvert de pustules, et qui peut avoir des réactions humaines (troublé, étonné, énervé,...je crois que je l'ai vu encore une fois sous un nouveau jour aujourd'hui...je n'ai pas perdu ma matinée).

Ah quand Malfoy part, la routine revient et les questions surgissent de partout sans qu'on s'y attende. Vous remarquerez que personne ne me demande comment je vais après avoir reçu une dérouillé de la part de Malfoy.

« Harry explique ! Je comprends pas !

- C'est quoi cette histoire de vêtements ? Et mec t'es malade ou quoi ?

- Harry, tu nous fais pas une crise d'angoisse ?

- T'as pas pris de lait aujourd'hui ? T'es sûrement en manque de lactose. Tiens je te passe ma part.»

Ah ah ah je ne vous dirais rien surtout à toi Hermione, moi qui ne sais jamais de quoi tu parles ! ah ah ah c'est une vengeance mon amie. Tu ne sera pas ce que mon cerveau diabolique a créé pour tenter de conquérir Malfoy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors vos réactions? Je continue ou pas? Je vous préviens, Dray risque de souffrir...


	2. une pomme à toucher

Louange : Et oui encore une fois Harry a fabriqué un plan diabolique pour conquérir Malfoy...Bon on voit tout de suite que ce n'est pas un génie qui l'a réalisé...lol Moi prendre partie pris contre les Gryffondors? Non ce n'est pas le cas...d'accord d'accord j'arrête de mentir. Mais je n'y peux rien si le coté pervers et diabolique l'emporte sur la réflexion chez le grand Harry Potter. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pense à Draco, une flamme rouge l'environne de toute part, et ses yeux changent de couleur lol. Allez à bientot. Kisss kisss

Raziel The SoulEater: merci pour tes encouragements, il m'a fallu du temps pour la suite, mais j'ai fait vraiment ce que j'ai pu. Pauvre Dray, pour l'instant on ne le voit pas? mais moralement il souffre beaucoup du harcèlement potterien. Dans ce chapitre, le souffre douleur n'est pour l'instant que Harry...mais les pensées de Draco viendront dans le prochain chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus...et à bientôt j'espère pour la suite. Kisss kisss

Bluette coucou, bon est ce que c'est ta vrai adresse email (moi j'aime personne) ou c'est juste pour rigoler, car je me suis poser des milliers de questions...En tout cas elle est originale. J'hésite je t'envoie un email ou pas lol. Bon en tout cas oui mon petit Harry n'est pas un passif, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va avoir ce qu'il veut quand il le veut. Car Draco est une bebête sauvageonne lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant a+++; Kiss kisss

Sinon je vous remercie encore pour vos encouragements. Je suis désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu une petite phase de déprime, donc pour continuer à écrire c'est assez difficile. Mais je me soigne. Je prends du chocolat, je fais une thérapie de groupe autour de films comiques,...

Je trouve ce chapitre un peu moins bon que le premier, mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant . Bonne lecture.

**Partie 2 : Une Pomme à toucher**

**Scène 1**

_Que faire lorsque l'on est à moitié somnambule ou à moitié obsédé par un blondin durant ses pseudo rêves?_

_Harry Potter avait trouvé La Solution à ce problème : arpenter le château de Poudlard à la recherche d'un quelconque danger. C'était l'un de ces moments palpitant où, protégé de sa cape d'invisibilité, il avait une chance sur deux de se faire prendre ou tuer. Dès lors il ne pouvait donc pas cesser cette activité nocturne. Mais le problème était qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler certaines pulsions comme suivre un certain Serpentard au cours de ses rondes..._

""Harry Potter part à la chasse""

Je ne suis peut-être pas un héros, je ne suis sûrement pas un vengeur masqué, mais en tant que plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, faire de son pire ennemi un amant à vie, n'est pas une mission impossible. Même si cet ennemi semble être l'incarnation du mal, le péché originel. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade, une vaste comédie. Je suis sûr qu'au plus profond de Malfoy se trouve l'être le plus gentil et le plus merveilleux du monde. Sa froideur et sa vilenie cachent forcément la faiblesse de cœur, le don de soi. Tout n'est que simplement refoulé.

Avec moi Draco découvrira forcement ses bons cotés. Et comme le héros de « Kirikou au pays des Gnomes » j'ai trouvé un plan génialissime pour l'avoir comme animal de compagnie. Je le dresserai avec sagesse et attention, lui enseignant la philosophie gryffondorienne.

Mais avant toute bonne chose, il faut que je le capture de manière rapide et efficace donc :

**Plan A : traquer le petit dragon dans les couloirs de Poudlard, poser un piège, le refermer**

Bon pour le traquer c'est facile, j'ai la carte des Maraudeurs. J'ai même réussi par un sort à faire des petits cœurs autour de l'étiquette indiquant la position de Malfoy. Ainsi c'est plus facile pour moi de le repérer. Pour Russard et sa chatte, j'ai mis des têtes de mort. Et pour mon cher et tendre professeur de potion, des petites bulles de toutes les couleurs ornent son étiquette...Bah oui mon estimé professeur mérite vraiment de se faire shampouiner. Donc qui dit shampooing dit bulles de savon. Voilà maintenant j'associe Rogue et les bulles.

Bref, le piège c'est moi bien sûr ! Bah oui je ne sais pas ce que mange un dragon. Et puis, je ne me voyais pas mettre du caviar ou un bol de céréale en dessous d'une cage, en guise de piège. Avec Ron, Crabbe et Goyle ça marcherait sûrement car leur estomac n'égale que le vide de leurs pensées, mais ce piège ne collerait pas avec l'image de marque de Draco.

En résumé : je vais donc le traquer et le coincer dans le couloir pendant sa ronde de préfet et lui faire les pires outrages. J'ai même acheté un magnifique collier pour sceller notre union de maître à esclave sexuel. J'espère que ça lui plaira il y a un petit serpent au milieu avec marqué dessus : « Propriété de HP».

Snif snif

Oh ça sent le Draco dans l'air. Je crois que je vais manger des petites brochettes juteuses ce soir.

« Qui est là ? »

Hihihi je suis juste derrière lui, mais il ne me voit car je porte ma cape d'invisibilité. Oh Merlin, si vous aviez vu sa nuque, je crois que vous en tomberiez du haut de votre petite canne. Bon on se concentre. Un, deux et trois.

« Et arrêtez ! »

Mais pourquoi il se débat. J'essaie juste de lui mettre le collier. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être d'accord. Ah c'est que le Malfoy est une petite bebête sauvageonne

Quelle violence ! Je suis choqué par toute l'énergie qu'un être aussi blond et sexy peut dégager. Ah il fait moins le fier sur un terrain de Quidditch ! ça y est j'ai réussi.

Bon il est légèrement assommé, et étendu sur le sol en pierre. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Je m'affole tout seul dans le couloir. J'ai peut-être frappé un peu fort avec ma chaussure gauche, lorsque j'ai voulu le maîtriser. On dirait qu'une bosse se forme sur son crâne. Oh non, il va devenir difforme. Que dois-je faire ? En tout cas il n'est pas mort, j'ai pris son pouls.

Mmmmh réfléchissons.

Tiens j'ai oublié de fermer le robinet de la salle de bain, j'espère que Ron y a pensé...

Mmmmmh

Ah ! Maintenant que j'y pense j'aurais dû lui mettre le collier après lui avoir fait des mamours. Il a dû avoir peur, le pauvre. Il a peut-être cru qu'un fantôme tentait de l'étouffer. Bon c'est pas grave. J'embrasse doucement ma némésis. Et tel un conte de fée dont le scénario est raté, ma princesse ne se réveille pas...Alors soit :

**Plan B : le kidnapper **(ça c'est facile, c'est déjà fait)**, l'emmener à la salle sur demande, lui ravir sa virginité **

Oh oui la salle sur demande ! Je vais installer un lit moelleux rien que pour nous deux avec tous les instruments de tortures fournies avec. Comment ça ma némésis n'est plus vierge ? Bien sur que si ! Qui oserait toucher à ma propriété ? Je pourrai vous traîner en justice pour diffamation, et vous n'échapperez pas au baiser du Détraqueur, parole de Dracophile !

Bon alors voilà on passe les menottes comme ça autour des barres du lit. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop serré, il risquerait d'avoir mal pendant nos ébats.

« Potter, sa voix mélodieuse grince.

- Oh tu es réveillé ! Il est trop mignon mon ange à froncer les sourcils et à sortir ses canines.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec mes pieds ?

- Bah selon le manuel d'instruction, il faut que je t'attache pour te faire d'avantage chavirer de plaisir. Par contre je n'ai pas assez de menottes...J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes? C'est quoi ce livre ? Depuis quand sais-tu lire d'ailleurs ?

- Ah ah ah très très drôle, le titre c'est «l'amour entre homme pour les nuls.»

- Tu plaisantes.

- Bah non regarde.

- Potter enlève moi ça tout de suite avant que je ne te défonce le crâne avec ton bouquin.

- Malfoy ! Je suis choqué, je te prie de modérer tes propos. Je fais tout pour que notre couple marche ! Et toi tu ne penses qu'à me frapper.

- Mais quel couple ? Non mais t'as bu ou quoi Potter ? Arrête de te droguer aux feuilles de gnome, tu dérives complètement.

- Ah oui alors pourquoi tu portes le collier que je t'ai offert ? Tu peux être si cruel parfois.

- Mais c'est quoi….cette chose…..rouge et or?

- Un collier qui te lie à moi à jamais.

- Enlève-moi tout de suite ce ruban pour chien !

- Le petit serpent ne te plaît pas ?

- C'est un lézard Potter, je t'apprendrais à différencier les animaux.

- Mais c'est quand tu veux, ma petite fouine. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et un sourire aguicheur. Visiblement, je ne suis pas aussi doué que mon miroir semble me le faire croire, car Draco ne semble pas amadoué par mon charme subtil. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire : le prendre sauvagement sur ce frêle lit, en espérant que Draco sera tenir un rythme effréné toute la nuit.

Mes mains glissent sous ses vêtements et commencent à parcourir la peau délicate de ma petite pomme, s'attardant sur son ventre redescendant jusqu'aux fesses. Il a la peau si douce, si alléchante. J'embrasse doucement son nombril, faisant des arabesques avec ma langue. Je serais capable de dévorer les pépins s'il le faut...Tout pour contenter ma némisis aux yeux orageux. Mais pourquoi semble-t-il aussi en colère ? Au fait, pourquoi ne dit-il plus rien ?

Oh oh j'aurais peut-être dû attacher les mains avec les menottes et les pieds avec les ficelles...Visiblement, il a réussi à arracher les petites cordes qui maintenaient ses ravissantes mains. On voit tout de suite ceux qui utilisent leur bras droit pour des entraînements peu catholiques.

« Ahhhh »

Mais pourquoi est-il aussi méchant ?

**Plan C : la fuite **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Partie 2**

**Scène 2 :**

_Harry Potter, la plus jeune star du monde sorcier, était le sujet de conversation préféré de toute une communauté de sorcières en manque de sensation forte. Le Survivant cherchait ainsi à dissimuler tous ses secrets afin de ne pas réveiller la convoitise des journalistes. D'ailleurs il était devenu un maître dans la discrétion si bien que tout le monde sut qu'il avait horreur de porter un boxer de couleur rouge en guise de pyjama. Sa couleur préférée était définitivement le bleu, le bleu gris, comme les yeux de sa némésis. D'ailleurs il rêvait d'inverser les couleurs entre les maisons des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles en l'honneur de cet amour impossible..._

"""Harry Potter réfléchit et rêve"""

J'ai tout fait capoter. C'est le fiasco général, la déroute totale. Moi qui réussis tout ce que j'entreprends. J'ai essayé de le capturer, de le toucher, de l'enlacer. Tous les jours j'ai renouveler les pièges, les audaces, les baisers volés. Plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé de le coincer dans un couloir pour lui faire voir le septième ciel. C'est l'échec total, la honte intégrale. Mais regardez mon bras ! Non mais regardez-le ! J'ai des bleus partout. Malfoy frappe trop fort.

Par conséquent, j'ai essayé d'amoindrir sa force légendaire en demandant aux elfes de faire de la gélatine pour le dessert. Mais Fred a tord quand il dit que la gélatine rend les hommes faibles. Non mais regardez l'entaille qu'il m'a faite à l'épaule. Comment vais-je faire maintenant pour le prendre dans mes bras ou pour le porter vers le lit ?

« A quoi tu penses Harry ? »

Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy et ses fesses que je n'arrive même pas à toucher sans me faire mal, très mal. On dirait que j'essaye d'attraper une rose qui a remplacé ses épines par des piques aiguisées.

« Je me demandais comment allait Ron.

- Oh depuis qu'il a appris que tu fantasmais sur son pire cauchemar, il reste dans le mutisme le plus total. »

Je souris tristement à Seamus qui a la gentillesse de faire l'intermédiaire entre moi et mes deux meilleurs amis. Je ne vous ai pas raconté ? Oh ce n'est pas très intéressant. L'histoire est banale.

'Il était une fois un jeune sorcier du nom de Harry Potter, qui n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Mais depuis que son coeur a été mangé par un Dragon, il a retrouvé le sommeil. Et quel sommeil mes amis ! Des dragons, le jeune Harry Potter ne voyait plus que des Draco dans ses rêves. Draco en infirmière. Draco en lapin. Draco en hôtesse de l'air. Draco en costume d'Adam sur une plage. Bref ses nuits étaient hantées par Draco Malfoy. Et un beau jour il eut la délicieuse idée de gémir un peu trop fort et un peu trop explicitement le nom de son bien-aimé. Ce fut une erreur fatale.'

Mais bien entendu tout ce qui est sorti de ma bouche est restée dans le domaine du raisonnable, vous me connaissez. Comment voulez-vous sinon qu'un obsédé puisse vaincre les forces du mal ? C'est impossible. Le monde finirait alors dans le chaos. Je suis un gentil. Et donc, j'ai un coeur pur. Mais apparemment Ron et tous mes camarades de dortoir ne m'ont pas cru.

Flash-back : pourquoi Ron lui en veut-il ? ( ou bien la preuve que Harry Potter a le coeur pur) 

« Oh Putain…oui...vas-y plus vite...Oh oui...je t'en pris accélère... »

Un gros « boum » m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux et à ce moment là mon rêve se fana brutalement. Ce n'était plus le beau Draco qui se trouvait entre mes jambes en train de boire, mais mes trois affreux camarades de dortoirs qui me regardaient en souriant. Ils avaient osé ouvrir le rideau pour apprécier le spectacle.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

J'avais hurlé de toutes mes tripes comme si un tueur en série était sur le point de m'assassiner avec un couteau de cuisine.

Bien entendu, au son de ma voix, toute la chambrée faisaient des roulades sur le sol si bien qu'ils s'entrechoquèrent tout en continuant de rire comme des crétins. C'était affligeant. Ils m'avaient réveillé d'un magnifique rêve. Draco et moi en pleine croisière dans les Bermudes, sans soucis, sans vêtements, et sans survivant...

Eh une minute... est ce qu'ils savaient pour mon penchant draconien?...merde j'espère que je n'avais pas parlé durant mon sommeil.

« Oh oui Dray bouge tes fesses au rythme du bateau, gémit Seamus.

- Et les mecs, vous croyez que c'est possible d'embrasser un Dragon et plus si affinité sans se brûler ?

- Bah en tout cas avec Harry tout est possible...mais t'inquiète Neville, le petit Dragon semble savoir comment s'y prendre pour allumer le feu potterien, pouffa Dean.

- Merlin coupez-moi les jambes et tapez-moi avec.

- Ça tu l'as dit Harry. Au fait, on a cadavre sur les bras qu'est ce qu'on en fait ?

- Et si on essayait la salle de bain ?

- Ou les toilettes»

Mes trois amis sourirent de façon perverse et emmenèrent Ron se faire toiletter...Pauvre Ron, il avait été choqué d'apprendre le contenu de mes rêves, si bien qu'il s'était évanoui (d'où le boum qui m'avait réveillé)...ah lala qu'est ce que je devrais lui dire ? Il ne me croira jamais si je lui disais que je faisais un match du rugby contre Draco...

J'entendis des hurlements de fureur dans la salle de bain...Un Ron enragé sortit en trombe tout ébouriffé et trempé jusqu'aux os. Il me pointa du doigt.

« Toi ! Traître ! Comment peux-tu laisser Draco te te te…

- Te manger, s'esclaffa Seamus.

- Te dévorer, susurra Dean.

- T'engloutir, termina Neville.

- Bande de couillons obsédés...c'est un mec, c'est une fouine, que dis-je c'est un Malfoy !

- Ecoute Ron, je suis désolé...je ne contrôle pas tous mes fanta...euh je veux dire mes rêves tu sais.

- Et bien tu devrais ! On ne laisse pas ses rêves aux mains de l'ennemi.

- Mais écoute Ron…

- Non il n'y a pas de mais, comment peux-tu oser nous trahir de la sorte! C'est immoral, ce n'est pas digne d'un...d'un…

- Arrête Ron tu vas trop loin, s'écria Neville.

- D'UN GRYFFONDOR. »

**(fin du flash-back)**

Je le reconnais c'est vrai j'avoue. Je ne suis pas un type bien. Ron, mon ami, mon frère, ne m'aime plus. Sa sentence m'a brisé le coeur. Comment peut-il penser que je ne suis plus des leurs ? Si vous aviez vu ses yeux quand il a tout découvert. Si vous aviez entendu ses lèvres prononcer d'un ton solennel ma déchéance, vous comprendriez pourquoi, oui pourquoi je vais tenter de me suicider avec du chocolat.

Abandonnant Seamus, je me dirige vers les cuisines. Je sais très bien ou se trouve la réserve de gourmandises de Dumbledore, elle est derrière cette porte.

C'est la porte du Purgatoire, elle s'est ouverte lentement. Les chocolats se dressent devant moi et me regardent avec anxiété. Ma gourmandise et ma luxure furent mes péchés, le chocolat sera mon seul juge, l'overdose ma seule destinée.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oui oui , le fameux "mon ami Ron ne comprend pas ma sexualité débridée avec la fouine" a été parodié dans ce passage. On le retrouve dans beaucoup de fics, donc je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'échapper. Et le petit Draco qui est vu comme un uke aux yeux de Harry dans le premier chapitre, se révèle être très violent lol.

Je vais essayé d'etre plus rapide que l'éclair pour la suite, qui sera un POV Draco (vous l'attendiez hain? Pourquoi est-il aussi méchant? Qu'est ce que cela cache?)


	3. une pomme à caresser

Bon j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne et que la réponse à vos reviews vous est bien parvenue... Encore merci pour tous ces encouragements...bonne lecture.

**Partie 3 : une pomme à caresser**

**Scène 1**

_La famille Malfoy était l'héritière d'une lignée au sang aussi pur que l'eau de roche, aussi glaciale qu'un dangereux iceberg. Mais l'apparente froideur, qui faisait toute leur fierté, était en réalité liée à la malédiction qui les entourait. _

_Un jour une vieille dame demanda asile à l'un de leurs ancêtres. Celui-ci d'un grand égoïsme le lui refusa. Par conséquent, la sorcière prédit que si une marque de joie s'affichait sur le visage d'un Malfoy mâle, alors une catastrophe s'abattra sur la famille. Les Malfoys étaient très superstitieux. Alors pour éviter que la prophétie ne se réalise, toute une stratégie fut développée : le rictus cruel, la parole amère, l'engagement dans des sectes et la méchanceté apparente.  
Draco Malfoy perpétua ce qui est devenu une tradition._

'''Draco Malfoy prend sa douche'''

La vie d'un Malfoy est remplie de tumulte, de brouhaha incessant. L'eau est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me détendre, pour oublier mes soucis. Je la sens prendre possession de moi, glissant sur mon corps nu et offert à ses caresses. Je me sens bien, calme, serein. Plus de Potter, plus de Gryffondor, plus de Serpentard plus rien ne compte. Je suis seul dans les douches communes en compagnie de l'eau qui glougloute autour de moi et qui offre enfin la paix à mon âme.

« Clac »

Non pourquoi moi Merlin ? Mes fesses ne vous ont rien fait ?.

« Zabini.  
- Malfoy. C'était sympa l'entraînement aujourd'hui !  
- ZA-BI-NI !!!  
- Quoi ? Ohh, tu veux que je t'aide à te laver ? »

Je lui saute dessus et tente de l'étrangler. Il rigole. C'est décidé, il mourra d'ici peu.  
« Allez. Draco, arrête de jouer. »  
Il est plus fort que moi j'abandonne. Mais si il retente, je lui arracherais les dents, une par une, et sans anesthésie ; ça l'empêchera de sourire comme un idiot ou un pervers.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça !  
- Quoi ! Oh tu parles de la petite claque. Oh, c'est juste pour leur redonner un peu de couleur. Tu sais que tes petites fesses sont d'un blanc maladif. Il faudrait un peu mieux s'en occuper  
- Arrête ton baratin, ça ne marche qu'avec les Gryffondors. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je me lave.  
- Tu pouvais pas le faire avant ?  
- Pourquoi faire ? Et puis il y a une belle vue ici »

Comme à chaque fois que je parle avec Zabini, je perds le contact visuel. Ses yeux finissent toujours par descendre et retomber sur mon entre-jambes. C'est très frustrant. Ce type est un danger public. Il ne faut jamais laisser son fessier sans surveillance, Zabini pourrait vous le tapoter. Il pourrait prendre votre petite amie et votre frère le même jour. Planquez votre oncle, et il s'attaquera à votre cousine. Il faudrait l'enfermer pour réduire le nombre d'atteintes aux bonnes mœurs.

« Hello Zabini ici Malfoy, tu pourrais au moins me regarder dans les yeux quand je te parle...  
- ...  
- Blaise… mes yeux se trouvent en haut et pas en bas...  
- Mmmh… Je vais y réfléchir. T'es sure que tu veux pas que je t'aide à te nettoyer. Tu commences à attraper des boutons sur la fesse droite. Tu devrais nettoyer un peu mieux cette partie.  
- Blaise !  
- Je rigole, t'es vraiment coincé ma parole.  
- Redis un peu ça...  
- Oh arrêtes, tu me fais peur. Je m'inquiète juste pour ta santé.  
- C'est cela oui. Et les oursins deviendront des jouer pour les enfants.  
- Bah, au moins, ils pleureront pour quelque chose. Oh faite Dray.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
- Très bien. Alors Drakichou.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu n'es pas trop en manque d'amour en ce moment.  
- Pourquoi je le serais ?  
- Aujourd'hui tu n'as pas pu te défouler sur un petit brun aux yeux verts. »

Quand on a des amis, le mieux à faire pour éviter tout embêtement est de les mettre dans le presse-purée traditionnel, et de tourner rapidement et de toutes ses forces la manette. C'est ce que m'a dit un jour une vieille vendeuse à moitié moldue que je croyais un peu folle. Finalement elle était très lucide. Il faudrait que j'emmène Zabini visiter son magasin.

« Potter est au bord de la mort à l'infirmerie tu sais.  
- Et en quoi cette situation habituelle m'inquiéterait ?  
- Je sais pas, une idée comme ça. Tu n'aurais pas essayé de le tuer avec du chocolat ?  
- Alors, ça c'est une bonne idée. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé.  
- T'es pas drôle Dracichou. Tu sais bien qu'il est fou de toi. Il parait qu'il s'est suicidé pour toi. Il a écrit une lettre. Enfin… c'est ce qu'on dit.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent. D'ailleurs à chaque fois, on vous retrouve dans des positions étranges. Et puis, je suis un spécialiste des sous-entendus, et je comprends très bien ceux de Potter. Tu sais je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu le prends comme amant. Cependant, tu risques de t'ennuyer avec lui. Par contre avec moi, tu pourrais découvrir comment on fait l'amour dans un arbre sans faire tomber une seule branche ou feuille... »

Je ne suis même plus les idioties qui sortent de la bouche de Blaise. Mes pensées ont encore dérivé sur une couleur que je n'aime pas : le Rouge et Or. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aux actions de Potter ces derniers temps. J'ai très bien compris ce qu'il voulait. Il est une sorte de disciple de Blaise, il veut : une baise sans tabou, sans vêtement, avec ou sans témoin. Mais pour que Saint Potty puisse en arriver aussi bas, plusieurs solutions s'imposent par ordre de probabilité :

1. Potter tente de me tendre un piège (c'est un Griffon ne l'oublions pas, sa photo est au coeur de mon jeu de fléchettes).  
2. Potter a un complexe de supériorité (il veut que je lui sois inférieur, dominé, alors qu'on sait tous très bien que l'être supérieur, c'est moi).  
3. Potter est drogué ou envoûté par une potion (genre filtre d'amour).  
4. Potter est en manque affectif. (Il a besoin de se faire aimer par ceux qui le frappent, c'est déjà arrivé à mon père une fois).  
5. Potter est atteint d'une maladie cérébrale (il l'était déjà. Mais il s'agit d'un nouveau stade de dégradation neuronale).  
6. Potter est en chaleur (Ne me posez pas la question, je ne connais pas la saison de reproduction des Griffons).  
7. Potter est trop pauvre. Il veut me séduire pour mon argent (comme si je dépensais des sous pour mes conquêtes ! Pff… d'un ridicule).  
8. Potter est amoureux de moi. (très forte improbabilité ou alors la malédiction tant redoutée par ma famille s'est abattue sur moi).

« ...Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ?  
- Mmh tu disais ?  
- Je te demandais si tu voulais essayer un plan à trois avec Théo. Il est hétéro mais ça peut s'arranger. Il est assez ouvert coté pantalon. Je pensais au bureau du professeur Rogue comme lieu de passion physique. Et puis s'il entre au mauvais moment, je suis sure qu'il aura envie de jouer avec nous.  
- Tes fantasmes nous tueront tous.  
- J'espère bien mourir de plaisir. C'est mon rêve. Alors, t'en dis quoi pour le plan trois Serpentards et un général.  
- Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes Blaise.  
- Ah ah ah ah !!!  
- Ne rigole pas.  
- Ah ah ah ah... J'en ai une petite larme. Malfoy t'es bien un Serpentard : toujours à cacher son coté vicieux par de belles paroles.  
- Je ne plaisante pas. »

Il tente d'imiter mon rictus, c'est l'échec total.  
« Oooh… Es-tu vraiment sûr Malfoy ? Tu sais, j'ai un moyen de savoir si tu aimes les hommes ou pas.  
- Ne rêve pas.  
- Tu as peur ? »

Il me provoque. On ne provoque jamais un Malfoy sans avoir un diplôme d'état requis !  
« Très bien, montre-moi, mais je ne succomberais jamais à un mâle zabinien en rut. »  
C'est comme les Potters. Ce sont des races à éviter. Mais là, je n'ai pas le choix. Son sourire se fanera quand il verra que... que ses caresses sur mon dos ne me touchent pas... C'est très, très désagréable.  
Pas possible.  
Je le hais. Concentrons-nous. Ne nous laissons pas amadouer par des caresses mal placées. Pensons à McGonagall, avec un string en bonbon dans le lit de Dumbledore...beurk.  
J'ai dit : on se concentre !  
« Blaise arrête. »  
Je craque. On souffle : c'est comme un accouchement, on inspire, on expire. C'est dur au début mais la douleur va finir par partir...

**''phase de blanc intégral''**

« Ahhhh ! »  
Enfin quand je parlais de douleur... c'était au sens Serpentard du terme.  
Je vois Blaise porter à ses lèvres le liquide de ma trahison. Son regard pétillant me fait comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Il est venu, il m'a tripoté, il a vaincu.  
« Si tu veux une autre démonstration Dray. Appelle-moi. »  
Compte là-dessus et noie-toi avec de l'eau fraîche... Bon d'accord, je n'ai pu que lui répondre par « Bah je de...non j'aime pas les hommes »

Et il est parti en rigolant.

**Patie 3 scène 2**

_Un Malfoy a toujours raison. C'était un principe, un fait que l'on ne pouvait contester sans être châtié par tout un tas de sorts de magie noire. Mais Draco Malfoy connaissait d'autres formes de châtiments, comme la torture cérébrale, les débats philosophiques, les chants de Pansy. Il était passé d'apprenti à maître dans cet art . Si bien que devant toute l'école, Blaise Zabini reconnut qu'il était l'être le plus magnifique de la terre, s'agenouillant, lui baisant les pieds,...Personne ne pouvait atteindre sa personne sans être blessé dans son intégrité physique ou morale.  
Seulement il faut bien se le dire : parfois Draco Malfoy se laisse lui aussi prendre par les pièges de ses amis aussi Serpentards que lui._

'''Malfoy joue les infirmières''''

Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, encore moins celui de Saint Mangouste. Tout est blanc, les cadavres s'entassent dans tous les coins et crient, le personnel court dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent sur le sol d'épuisement. Bref, tout à l'odeur et le goût de l'enfer ici.  
Je pousse un grand soupir. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je vous le jure. Potter a été admis aux urgences pour sa cinquième tentative de suicide, et devinez avec quoi ? Du dentifrice. C'est répugnant. Je ne souhaitais pas ça, même pour lui. C'est si dégradant.

Alors, il faut absolument que je lui parle. Je me suis déguisé en infirmière pour passer incognito. Quoi ? Ça vous est jamais arrivé de piquer les robes de votre mère ou de votre sœur pour un bal costumé ? Bon d'accord, j'avoue, Blaise avait une panoplie de costumes, dont celui de l'infirmière. C'était le déguisement parfais. Il ne fallait pas qu'on me reconnaisse...Sinon ma réputation était ruinée. Imaginez-vous un Malfoy rendant visite au malade imaginaire, Harry Potter ? C'est contre nature. Donc voilà je suis « Bernadette Sixpieds », nouvelle infirmière stagiaire de Saint Mangouste, pour aujourd'hui.  
J'ai mis une perruque blonde, mais la couleur n'est pas géniale. De toute façon mes cheveux sont les plus beaux, ils ne peuvent égaler tous ces artifices. Je n'ai pas pousser le vice à mettre une fausse poitrine. Quand Blaise m'a montrer la chose, j'ai hurler de toute mon âme, et j'ai dû prendre plusieurs douches d'affiler pour m'en remettre.  
Par contre, les couloirs sont aussi longs que les maudits talons de Bernadette. Personne ne semble prêter attention à mon déhanchement, sauf peut être le réceptionniste qui m'a fait un grand sourire béat. Je dois avouer que l'accueil était plutôt chaleureux. Il m'a même donner son numéro de téléphone au cas où j'ai un souci ou que je me perde dans l'hôpital. Et si j'ai un petit creux, on peut aller manger dans n'importe quel restaurant de mon choix. C'est gentil, non ?

Enfin bref, je me suis dirigé vers la chambre de Potter, je suis entré discrètement. Mais ce que j'ai vu m'a horrifié. Il n'était pas seul. Une touffe rousse et brune étaient en train de l'étouffer, ainsi que des roses un peu partout. J'étais en train de faire demi-tour, quand le monstre aux taches de rousseur m'a interpellé.

« Infirmière, Harry aurait besoin qu'on lui change sa perfusion »

Je n'ai pas bougé, j'ai fait comme si j'appartenais au mur. La belette m'a alors pris le bras et m'a retourné. Merde, je vais être démasqué. Ils me regardent tous avec des grands yeux. La moldue réagit en première, prenant Wealsey par le bras et l'emmenant à l'extérieur de la chambre.  
« Mais attends, Hermi...Cette jeune femme...il faut que...  
- Quoi Ron, tu vois bien qu'il faut la laisser travailler.  
- Je peux pas laisser Harry avec ce canon...enfin je veux dire avec une infirmière...seuls ! Enfin tu me comprends. Elle risque de lui faire mal en le piquant. »

La brune, respire bruyamment. Je la comprends, il est vraiment bête. Comme si une piqûre allait lui faire mal ? Euh qu'est ce que je dis moi. Je ne suis pas infirmière...Il risquerait en effet de souffrir. Comment on fait déjà ? J'ai jamais piqué quelqu'un.  
Je vois Granger assommer son comparse, et le traîner en dehors de la chambre. Elle me regarde en souriant  
« Faites attention. Harry est très sensible quand il s'agit de piqûre. »

Je hoche la tête, et je m'approche du lit. Potter n'a toujours pas fermé la bouche, il veut peut-être gober des mouches. J'ai toujours su qu'il avait des tendances à se crapautiser.

Il me montre tel un automate son bras. Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? C'est quoi ces tubes qui rentrent dans son bras. Je n'ai jamais vu ça...C'est affreux. Il va peut être mourir. Potter rigole.  
« C'est gentil d'être venu vous occuper de mon bras droit. Je n'aime pas trop les piqûres, mais si elle me pénètre avec douceur, je pense que je ne souffrirais pas trop. »  
Il accentue certains mots de sa phrase, je fronce les sourcils.  
« On m'a demandé si je préférais être soigné de façon moldue ou sorcière, j'ai choisi la première. Ce que tu vois là me permet d'avoir des nutriments nécessaires à ma survie.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'arrive plus à manger normalement.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont j'ai terriblement faim. Et en ce moment elle porte des bas ravissants. »

Je fais une imitation de la belette, c'est à dire je fais comme si je n'avais rien compris. Et je commence à repartir, quand Potter gâche tout.  
« Malfoy, pourquoi es-tu venu ? »  
Je me fige. Mince, je me suis fait repérer. Le mieux à faire est de transplaner directo facto….Eum bon d'accord, j'ai beau être l'être le plus doué de l'univers, je ne sais pas comment on fait.

« Je…….Très bien Potter, tu m'as démasqué. Mais arrête de sourire comme un dindon en chaleur. Je suis uniquement là pour t'achever.  
- Ah bon… Et bien vas y. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
- Tout simplement que tu…que tu te rétablisses.  
- C'est pas très logique.  
- Je m'en fiche. Tu dois revenir.  
- Que je revienne et pourquoi faire ? Pour que tu m'envoies promener comme un vulgaire clebs ou pour que tu me tapes dessus ?  
- Exactement.  
- Parfais.  
- Parfais. »

On se regarde avec toute la haine possible, mais je finis par le pointer du doigt.  
« La coupe de Quidditch est dans une semaine. Tu ne peux pas manquer ça.  
- Je m'en fiche. Ce sport m'intéresse que pour une seule chose.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Approche, je vais te le dire. »

Je m'exécute, mais au moment où je suis tout près de lui, il s'empare de mon bras et approche son visage du mien. Je recule. Il me retient. Il respire fortement de mécontentement.  
« J'accepte de revenir pour cette coupe Malfoy, si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi.  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
- Non !  
- Très bien Potter, tu veux jouer. Et bien on va lancer nos cartes. Je sortirais avec toi si tu réussis à attraper le vif »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient aussi blanches. Je les croyais beaucoup plus jaunes, pleines de caries et d'aliments périmés.

« Je suis bon parieur Malfoy, mais je veux un avant goût.  
- Un avant goût ?  
- Oui pour être sûr que tu ne te désistes pas….  
- Que veux-tu ? »

Tenant toujours mon bras, je le laisse me guider vers lui. Ses yeux reflètent le vice non la vertu. Merlin, pourquoi faire de lui un héros ? Ce n'est qu'un être sans principe. Il glisse sa main sous ma robe. Je ne bronche pas, et je tente de le trucider de mes yeux de braise. Il sourit d'avantage. Je le hais. Il ne bronche même pas, et il continue ses caresses.  
Si vous osez dire que je ronronne, vous verrez apparaître une enclume au-dessus de votre tête. Je déteste ça. Je hais ses mains baladeuses, son regard aguicheur qui ne ferait même pas fondre un éléphant de cirque. Il est si ridicule. Je vous jure.  
Sa main pince mes fesses, je gémis….Non…..C'est de la faute de Blaise si j'ai à ce moment précis tout un tas d'idées perverses qui me traversent l'esprit ! Je le vois s'emparer de ma virilité et la faire….non Potter je te hais, surtout quand il tente de faire ce que je viens de penser. Il la caresse, il n'a pas le droit. Je m'approche de lui d'avantage. Soufflant sur ses lèvres, le regard meurtrier.  
« Tu perdras Potter. »  
Et d'un coup, j'arrache les tubes qui lui emprisonnaient le bras.

Apparemment ça fait mal. Mais je m'en fiche, je ne me laisserais jamais faire par un Rouge et Or.  
Quand je pense que je me suis déguisé en fille pour ça. Je lui ferai regretter, il s'agenouillera devant ma magnificence, il se déguisera en une servante dévouée, et il reconnaîtra mon pouvoir. Et c'est moi qui deviendrais le héros de cette histoire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon ce n'est pas très explicite, mais quand je dis « de cette histoire », je parle de la mienne, mais aussi de JKR, bah oui, j'attends toujours désespérément (comme Draco) les Draco Malfoy à l'école des sorciers, Draco Malfoy et la chambre des secrets,….

Bon en attendant, notre Draco souhaite toujours devenir un héros. J'ai réalisé dans tous les cas le fantasme de Harry sur un Draco en infirmière. Mais franchement Draco est tellement androgyné par la plupart des fics (dont les miennes j'avoue) que je l'imaginais bien en infirmière sadique avec une grosse seringue qui fait très très mal (je ne sous entends rien du tout lol).

En éspérant que ça vous est plu, à bientôt.


	4. une pomme à titiller

Merci encore pour vos reviews...Je l'avoue ce chapitre est là pour vous faire patienter...

**--------**

**Chapitre 4 : une pomme à titiller**

**Scène 1 :**

_Le Quidditch était la raison d'être de la plupart des sorciers et sorcières, petits et grands. Qui pouvait vivre sans regarder ou participer à ce sport ? Personne, encore moins le jeune Harry Potter qui s'était illustré dans la majeure partie des matchs. Attrapant, avalant, ou gobant le vif d'or, il remportait à chaque fois une victoire des plus éclatantes. Et il était amène d'attraper tout ce qui pouvait voler, même si c'était un objet vert et argent non identifié._

_Et c'était bien là le problème. Draco Malfoy par sa majestueuse chevelure d'or et son aura incomparable, faisait figure d'un ange, si bien qu'Harry Potter finit par confondre le vif d'or avec son rival aux ailes dorées..._

"""Draco Malfoy pratique le Quidditch""""

« Rouges…Détestablement, affreusement rouges… C'est répugnant…

- Ne soit pas facho sur les couleurs, elles ont juste déteint au lavage. Ce n'est pas dramatique, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco... ça va ?

- Elles sont rouges... ça dégouline de rouge comme les pommes empoisonnées... rouges... Blaise...

- Oui, je vois ça. Mais tu sais, elles seront bien cachées personne ne les verra, sauf si tu perds tes chaussures en vol. Ce qui m'est déjà arrivé d'ailleurs. Et puis franchement avec la vitesse, l'altitude, le brouillard, personne ne distinguera le blanc des couleurs.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui…

- Si tu veux, je te prête les miennes ! »

Avec horreur, je vois la créature de mes pires cauchemars enlever ses chaussettes et me les tendre.

« Goyle, j'ai pas besoin de tes chaussettes... celles-ci sont très bien... »

Je serre les dents, signe que j'ai menti involontairement… Des chaussettes ridiculement rouges, dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, dans mon casier, dans mes affaires ! C'est humainement impossible ! Je suis sure que c'est un coup de Potter. Elles étaient vertes avant ! Je fronce les sourcils. Je vais avoir des boutons au pied et des démangeaisons, c'est certain. Je suis allergique au rouge et or. Ce maudit Potter, il m'aura pourri la vie jusqu'au bout des pieds. Ceux-ci réclament vengeance. Un rictus cruel s'affiche sur mon visage. Il va souffrir. S'il perd le match (et il va le perdre), il deviendra mon esclave pendant un long mois. Je lui montrerais qu'un mois peut devenir des siècles quand on s'en prend à mes chaussettes.

« Draco ? T'es sûr que ça va ? Tes yeux sont déformés par une lueur étrange !

- C'est pour mieux le regarder avec mépris, Blaise.

- Ton sourire a pris une moue de sadisme indéchiffrable.

- C'est pour mieux me moquer de lui, Blaise.

- Ta langue lèche de manière très sexy tes lèvres.

- C'est pour mieux le manger, Blaise.

- C'est cela oui. Tu voulais sans doute dire sucer ou lécher.

- T'es vraiment con, tu le savais ça ?

- C'est souvent ce que me dit mon lit, au bout de la dixième baise de la semaine.

- Tu n'aurais pas les yeux plus gros que la réalité ?

- Bon, bon, je ne fais pas plus de quatre baises par semaine... Quoi ? Bon d'accord par mois. Ça va ? T'es content ? Je te rappelle qu'on est dans une école. J'ai vite fait le tour de tous les jupons et pantalons potables...

- Il reste les professeurs…

- Ecoute… J'ai déjà subi les foudres du professeur Rogue. Ça m'a suffit. Je ne veux pas finir mes jours avec un chaudron et une brosse à dents pour le récurer. Bon allez toute l'équipe est sortie en courant en voyant ton visage déformé par tes envies de meurtre potterien. On y va ? »

Oubliant mes chaussettes et Potter, je suis Blaise jusqu'aux champs de bataille, rejoignant mes compagnons d'armes. En entrant sur le terrain, je brandis ma sainte lance avec enthousiasme (mon balai). Ce sera un massacre. Je sens la fièvre des applaudissements envahir le terrain face à notre religieuse entrée. Je savais que la fois en l'équipe des meilleurs perdurait par-delà les huées des hérétiques (Gryffondors). Il n'y aura pas de quartier, pas de blessé, pas de Survivant. Le saint Graal (le vif d'or) n'attend plus que moi.

Ma vue se brouille. Je vois une tache rouge indistincte se former devant moi. Vous en avez marre, vous aussi de cette couleur ? Croyez-le ou pas mais moi aussi. Le rouge me dégoûte et m'empêche de digérer mes repas. Je suis d'ailleurs obligé de prendre du charbon végétal pour mon bien-être intestinal.

Blaise ricane silencieusement.

« Alors Potter, prêt pour la raclée ! »

Mais à quoi il joue? C'est ma réplique ! Il n'a pas le droit de me voler le rôle de premier plan.

« Potter, tu t'es trompé. Je crois que l'infirmerie n'est pas de ce coté. »

Et voilà comment Draco Malfoy, ennemi public numéro 1 de Harry Potter, reprend la situation en main. Je suis un génie ! Que dis-je, un artiste ! Cela ne m'empêche pas de marcher violemment sur le pied de Blaise pour qu'il se taise. Il n'y a que moi qui est la permission de lyncher Potter devant l'école entière.

« Oh Malfoy, comme c'est généreux de ta part de vouloir jouer l'infirmière. Mais comme tu le vois, je suis en pleine forme et je suis venu pour honorer et gagner mon pari. »

Potter a une grosse tête de fourmis, et donc logiquement on a toujours cette envie irrésistible de lui donner des baffes toutes les dix minutes (et encore je suis gentil aujourd'hui).

« Comme d'habitude Potter, ta cervelle ne nous fait pas la grâce de sa présence. Tout le monde sait que Serpentard va gagner.

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Au fait, tes chaussettes sont très jolies... »

Je savais que c'était lui ! Il va souffrir ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour pénétrer dans notre vestiaire, mais il va payer de sa vie cette infraction. Pour la peine, je vais suer un maximum dans ces chaussettes rouges et je les lui balancerais à la figure à la fin du match !

Il me tend la main. Je la serre avec force. Tout d'un coup, il se rapproche un peu plus de moi, me chuchotant à l'oreille.

« J'espère que ton balai est aussi excité que le mien. Et n'oublie pas de le secouer avec tendresse en pensant à moi…».

Il me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil avant de relâcher ma main. Je reste dans le mutisme post-traumatique, lorsque Blaise, le Juda des temps sorciers, répond à ma place :

« T'inquiète Potter. Le balai de Draco a bien été récuré par mes bons soins. Et puis franchement vu la taille du tien, si petit... Je n'oserais même pas coller l'arrière-train de Draco, sans mourir de honte.

- Crois-moi Zabini, mon balai est beaucoup plus puissant que le tien ! Et je suis sûr que Draco sera ravi de nous départager ! »

Le sourire de Blaise et la mâchoire crispée de Potter me font perdre la notion du lieu, du temps et des personnages principaux. Je me suis perdu dans la narration, que faire ?Ah oui ! Lyncher Potter, ça marche en toute situation.

« Potter, même si je sais que c'est de la faute de tes gènes et de tes chromosomes, tu devrais arrêter de dire des conneries. Ton balai ferait mieux de rester loin de moi, si tu ne veux pas qu'il finisse brûlé, ou en miettes... »

Ce petit con me sourit tendrement. Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour le voir pleurer, geindre, me supplier. Mais non, il faut toujours qu'il sourie ! Il veut quoi ? Ma mort ?

Bon enfin, le match peut commencer ! Vous allez me dire c'est pas trop tôt ! Je n'y peux rien, les Gryffondors ont toujours été plus lents que les autres, il faut être patient avec eux et ne pas les brusquer. Je crois que c'est dû à leurs neurones qui ont beaucoup de mal à se connecter entre eux…

Alors que je vole à la recherche de mon précieux vif, je vois les membres de mon équipe emporter succès sur succès. Quoique je trouve qu'ils ne frappent pas assez les Gryffondors... Pourquoi vous me regardez avec toutes ces interrogations dans les yeux ? Il faut bien qu'on les réveille. Et la meilleure tactique, c'est de les pousser, tabasser ou de les faire tomber.

« Aie ! »

Je me retourne vivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes cheveux ? »

Potter est au-dessus de moi, il a pris une mèche de mes cheveux... et on dirait qu'il l'hume. Il est fou ! Je sais qu'ils sont longs, qu'ils sont beaux, qu'ils sentent bon, mais quand même, delà à les tripoter sans retenue ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas dans mes cheveux qu'il trouvera des poux. Il doit confondre avec la belette.

« Je suis en train de titiller ma pomme pour qu'elle me fasse un petit bisou… »

Je suis tellement choqué que je ne peux plus bouger. Je ferme les yeux. C'est un cauchemar. Peut-être que je suis encore dans le ventre de ma mère et que je suis en train de rêver de mon moi future. Oui c'est cela, c'est un cauchemar.

Je sens deux lèvres se déposer sur les miennes. Elles sont douces, mmh juteuses...Et stop ! J'ouvre les yeux, je suis pétrifié, je ne suis pas dans le cocon maternel ! Où suis-je ?

J'entends des cris perçants dans la foule. Je suis tombé de mon balai...

Je tombe , je tombe,….

Mais mon nez a à peine effleuré le gazon que je sens mon ennemi m'agripper comme un vieux sac à patate. Ouais, j'aurais préféré aussi que ce soit un Détraqueur qui me sauve, plutôt que Potter.

Et devinez ce qu'il a gobé juste après ce sauvetage made in Gryffondor, et oui le vif d'or. Harry Potter est un véritable cow-boy, capable de dégainer son arme et de lancer le lasso en même temps (1)…Eum…Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, ça sonne presque comme un compliment…

Les applaudissements de la foule raisonnent comme le glas, annonçant ma mort. J'ai plus qu'à me transformer en fouine et m'enterrer dans un trou jusqu'à la fin des temps car oui c'est la fin du monde ! Oui, j'ai perdu mon pari…

**Partie 4 scène 2 :**

_Rares sont les Malfoys qui ne connaissent pas cette pulsion qui est de sortir quelques milliers de morilles pour renouveler leur garde de robe. Ce n'est pas seulement la faute de leur incroyable fortune qui fait que les membres de cette famille sont des frénétiques de l'achat, des consommateurs déchaînés. En réalité, chaque descendant est passé par la «maternelle des enfants riches et je le vaux bien ». Cette petite école existe depuis que le mot achat a été inscrit dans le dictionnaire sorcier. Elle instruit nos jeunes bambins à dépenser sans compter, à éviter les bonnes affaires, et prendre ce qu'il y a de plus chics, de plus rares, et de plus chère._

_Draco Malfoy avait donc évolué dans ce milieu, se droguant de la publicité mensongère, des commerçants habiles et des nouveaux magazines de vêtements. _

"""Draco Malfoy fait son shopping avant de diner"""

La situation aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu me retrouver dans la tour des Gryffondors avec les races inférieures. J'aurais pu me retrouver dans un monde moldu, avec toujours des races inférieures. Bon, je constate que Potter a une moitié de cervelle et qu'il n'est pas totalement fou au point de me faire supporter l'infériorité des autres espèces animales.

Il m'a emmené au Près-au-lard, dans une boutique de vêtements très chère et très cotée. Je constate donc avec un certain étonnement, qu'il sait se comporter en gentleman, sachant ouvrir son portefeuille pour me satisfaire (ce qui est assez choquant vu sa tenue vestimentaire). Il n'a fait aucune remarque désobligeante et sexuelle et ne m'a pas emmené dans le rayon lingerie. Oui, moi aussi j'ai envie de faire un malaise face à son comportement: Potter serait-il civilisé ?

Moi-même, je me surprends à ne pas avoir envie de le frapper ou de le tuer. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je meurs d'angoisse à cet instant précis : mon monde s'effondre. Tous les piliers de ma vie viennent de s'écrouler. Et demain peut être que Weasley ira chez le coiffeur ! Que Granger épousera mon père ! Que Rogue dansera la salsa avec Black! Et pire : que Blaise deviendra moine !

A partir de maintenant, tout peu arriver. J'ai même cette affreuse idée qui me taraude l'esprit depuis le début de notre sorti : est-ce que Potter est attirant ? Est-ce qu'il aime le potiron aux trois petits biscuits arrosés de champagne ? Est-ce qu'il aime se baigner avec un canard en plastique ? Et surtout est ce qu'il aime le nouveau jean que je me suis acheté ?

Je ne suis plus Draco Malfoy. Je suis un être anonyme perdu entre le rayon des chapeaux et des ceintures. Et Potter porte mes paquets. C'est effrayant.

Personne n'a eu le courage de tenir 5 heures d'affiler, non-stop, avec moi dans les boutiques, sauf Potter. C'est un miracle ! Ou alors ce type n'est pas humain..

J'ai réussi aussi à lui faire acheter des vêtements potables, histoire de ne pas renouveler les incidents tel que : « Oh! Monsieur Malfoy, pour vous occuper des miséreux, vous devez avoir une grande bonté d'âme. », « Voulez-vous que je relook votre serviteur ? », ou encore « Les clochards ne sont pas admis ici. Oh pardon M Malfoy je ne vous avais pas vu.»

J'ai cru que Potter allait se transformer en tueur en série, mais heureusement ma réputation m'a précédé et j'ai pu contrôler la situation. En échange, il m'a offert une glace, c'était délicieux…Euh oubliez ce que j'ai dit…de toute façon je suis au régime…

Maintenant, il est 21h00 tapante et Potter a réussi à avoir une autorisation de minuit pour qu'on aille tranquillement au restaurant. Bien sûr, selon Dumbledore on contribue au rapprochement des maisons. Je soupçonne Potter d'avoir acheter sa gentillesse en échange de bonbons au citron. Et maintenant tous les Serpentards et Gryffondors qui veulent aller au resto ensemble ont la permission de minuit. Bien entendu, Rogue a été obligé de se déplacer et de nous surveiller pour éviter les fraudes éventuelles. Il est à une table à quelques mètres de nous avec le professeur Black, réhabilité depuis la rentrée. La seule chose que je crains c'est qu'il ne fasse un malaise cardiaque (je le rappelle : il est en compagnie de Black).

« Draco ? »

Je vois Potter gigoter sur sa chaise.

« Comment, _Harry _? »

Ce prénom m'arrache la langue, mais que voulez-vous, un pari est un pari. Il faut juste que je fasse attention de ne pas m'étrangler à chaque fois que je le prononce.

« Est-ce que tu sais, mon coeur, ce qu'est... je le vois froncer les sourcils... le poulet aux œufs de Dragon ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler légèrement. Mon coté démoniaque reprend le dessus sur le coté amorphe :

« Prends-le c'est très bon. »

Et surtout c'est très, très épicé. Soudainement je me fige, je sens son pied sous la table. Eum... est-ce qu'il aurait perdu quelque chose ? Pourtant, il a toujours ses lunettes sur les yeux ! Il a peut-être des fourmis dans les pieds. Son pied a atteint mon entre-jambes, je commence à avoir des doutes.

« Potter, ce sont mes chaussettes que tu portes !

Oh... euh... En fait, j'ai échangé avec les tiennes. Entre amoureux, on doit tout partager. »

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, en lui balançant le poivre à la figure, je vois le serveur nous aborder.

« Voulez-vous du vin, Messieurs ? Le week-end, nous proposons le rosé des amoureux si...

- C'est parfait !

- Non, nous prendrons le rouge. »

Potter me fixe.

« Mais le rosé c'est le vin des amoureux.

- Potter, le rose, c'est pour les filles, donnez-nous du rouge...

- Je croyais que t'aimais pas le rouge ?

- Rectification serveur, donnez-nous du rosé, merci »

Je le fixe avec toute la haine dont je peux. On ne mécontente pas un Malfoy ! Potter sourit comme les crétins de son espèce. Je sens son pied refaire son ascension. Je regarde avec attention le couteau qui est à proximité de mon assiette... Ne pas être tenté, ne pas lui couper le pied.

« Potter, enlève ton pied !

- Mais, mais, laisse-moi te titiller encore un peu, amour ! »

Je vais devenir un meurtrier. Et on lira dans le journal : Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemort, a coupé le pied du sauveur du monde lors d'un dîner aux chandelles. C'est pathétique, que diront mes ancêtres ? Mon père en prison ? Il aura une larme en apprenant que je n'étais même pas fichu de le lui planter le couteau dans le coeur, plutôt que dans le pied.

Bon réfléchissons.

« Je vais aux toilettes. »

Bravo Draco ! C'est La réplique de l'année ! Tous tes ancêtres sont morts de rire dans leur tombe. Génial ! Je passe devant la table de mon parrain... Oh j'ai peur. Il semble que son tic nerveux (sourcil droit qui bouge tout seul) lui soit revenu. Je marche un peu plus vite, je sens que cette table va exploser bientôt. Pourtant Black a l'air heureux... c'est étrange tout ça... ça me rappelle les films d'horreurs moldus. Quand les dinosaures se mettent à manger les hommes...

Arrivé aux toilettes, je respire : enfin seul !

« Draco ça va ? »

Potter il n'est pas mort celui là ? Moi qui pensais que le poulet l'achèverait.

« Oui, oui ça va.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Je le regarde avec de gros yeux.

« D'après le manuel, quand ton homme va aux toilettes après lui avoir fait du pied, il faut l'aider à...

- Tu avais un manuel ?

- Eum...oui... c'est que je ne savais pas comment t'amadouer, alors...

- Stop ! Potter, tu t'enfonces, casse-toi ! »

Je me retourne et croise mes yeux déçus dans la glace. Potter est un homme de cros-magnon, ce n'est pas un homme civilisé. Ses belles manières et paroles, il les a piochés dans un manuel, c'est un cas désespéré. Mais à quoi je m'attendais ? A avoir un homme délicat à mes cotés? Un homme attentionné ? Un sous-fifre ? Oui je voulais un nouveau sous-fifre à ma botte. Je suis vraiment déçu.

Alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion existentielle, je sens une main se poser sur mes fesses.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais là Potter ?

- Mmh... je tatte le terrain... Tu es vraiment en beauté, ce soir »

Il glisse sa main à l'intérieur de mon pantalon... oh, oh ! Il faut que je l'arrête avant de ne plus rien contrôler et d'avoir une hémorragie au niveau de ma virilité.

« Laisse-moi t'aider Draco, mon amour ? »

Comment voulez-vous dire non à ça ? Je ne suis qu'un homme, Salazard ! Je peux encore profiter un peu de ma jeunesse. Eum... Attendez-là, où met-il son doigt ?

« Stop... »

Je gémis... Merde, je suis complètement étalé sur le lavabo... Il y a un problème dans l'énonciation... Comment ai-je fait pour me retrouver dans cette position, alors qu'un doigt... me... me... titille... Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou doucement, légèrement... puis me mordiller... Salazard, pitié ! Ne me sauvez pas... Arrêtez le temps, là... C'est bon... je... je vais... j'ai envie... j'ai...

« M Potter, je vous conseille de vous décaler de Monsieur Malfoy de 125 km environ, avant de recevoir un allé vers St Mangouste...

- Et n'oubliez pas, après l'action, il faut toujours se nettoyer les jeunes, rajoute Black en rigolant.»

J'ai honte. honte...honte...honte...Honte de mes hormones…honte de ma position…honte…Quand je serais mort et enterré...J'aurais toujours honte...honte...honte...devant mon parrain et Professeur Black...honte...ainsi que devant le pervers qui nous regardais depuis son urinoir...honte...je veux mourir...honte...honte !

Mais avant Potter tu vas payer !

--------------

(1) Passage omis par les bons soins de Draco : C'est la faute de Blaise, si mon esprit a été perverti par les moldus. Il voulait soi-disant étendre ses conquêtes possibles par-delà le monde moldu. Depuis il m'a forcé à regarder dans une boite noire pour mieux les connaître…Franchement j'ai jamais vu autant d'émissions aussi débiles, normal que ce soit des races inférieures…Par contre on a parfois des surprises… Eum pourquoi je vous raconte ça ? Par Salazard effacez ça !

-----------------

Alors verdicte, bien, pas bien, t'aurais pu faire mieux, essaye encore pour voir? A bientôt j'espère...


	5. Une pomme à lécher

Désolée de vous avoir fait autant patienter! Mais je n'étais pas contente de ce chapitre. Alors il m'a fallu plus d'un mois pour me dire qu'il était bien...Et je me suis presque convaincue! Bon à la base il s'agissait d'une OS que j'ai rallongée en plusieurs chapitres, donc c'est pour ça que ça traine un peu. Voilà, merci à mes bétas, toujours là quand on a envie de crier au meurtre à son ordinateur, et aux reviewers qui me font toujours autant plaisir ...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

RAR:

adenoide: Draco est le symbole même du complexe de supèriorité... Mais que veux tu, il le vaut bien aussi lol. C'est vrai que je l'ai encore plus caricarturé dans ce sens. Mais bon l'adolescence c'est l'age du nombrilisme, de la frivolité, et des aventures peu catholiques au sein de l'école (cf: pour l'instant les douches communes et salle de bain des préfets, mais...dans ce chapitre...on passe à un autre stade...). Encore merci pour ta review.à bientot

Zelda-sama: ah Zelda! ça fesait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu! J'espère que tu as repris de la vitalité! C'est pas le moment d'etre déséché mais en éveil pour la suite! Tu as vu, j'ai mis notre petit Severus en arrière plan! J'espère que tu es heureux maintenant lol. Je suis un peu en retard pour la suite et fin de "moi aussi je t'haine", mais je fais de mon mieux. à bientot kiss kiss

**Partie 5: Une pomme à lécher**

**Partie 5 scène 1**

_Les Gryffondors avaient la fâcheuse habitude de se perdre dans les couloirs, de foncer sans réfléchir vers les précipices sans fond ou encore de s'attirer les pires ennuis. Mais heureusement dans tout groupe de Rouge et Or, il y avait au moins un cerveau. C'est ce qui fait que la plupart des Gryffondors arrivaient à atteindre la cinquième, voir pour les meilleurs la septième année, sans trop de problème._

_Harry Potter avait trouvé la perle rare dans le domaine de l'intelligence : Hermione Granger, appelée plus communément « The big Brain ». Elle pouvait réfléchir à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu en gardant les yeux ouverts, ce qui était un exploit pour beaucoup de jeunes lions._

_Elle était donc l'être idéal, créée par Merlin, afin de guider les âmes déroutées..._

"""Harry Potter cherche conseils"""

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi était-il aussi furieux ? J'avais pourtant réfléchi pour le réaliser. Toute la nuit, j'ai cherché les termes exacts exprimant toute l'intensité de mes sentiments. Mais même en relisant ce brouillon, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Draco a brûlé avec rage mon poème, me balançant les cendres à la figure.

« Chère Draco,

Ma pomme d'amour,

Tu m'éclaires de ta beauté

À chaque matin que Merlin fait.

Ta peau si sucrée

Me donne envie de la croquer

Après l'avoir léchée.

Mais j'attendrais ta permission,

Car je ne voudrais pas la voir s'abîmer

Par la brusquerie de mes actions.

Je suis un être humain, tu es mon péché.

Mais je sais que la pomme et Adam pourront 

Un jour s'unir sans la moindre chasteté.

Je n'attendrais qu'un signe pour exaucer

Nos caprices.

À nos amours impossibles, à toi ma némésis

HP»

Je suis désespéré. Il ne m'aime pas. Ma vie est finie, mon futur mariage avec Draco annulé et la maison bleue en Irlande sera vendue à un autre couple. Je n'aurais pas de descendants. Je finirais ma vie seul comme un vieux chat gâteux à renifler dans les poubelles du _Daily profet. _

« Tu as besoin d'aide Harry ? »

Un large sourire éclaire mon visage à la vue de ma cervelle au grand coeur et de l'un de mes amis roux.

« Hermione, Fred vous tombez bien...

- C'est à propos de Draco ?

- Comment t'as deviné?

- Et bien vu que tu n'arrêtes pas de respirer bruyamment, tout en gémissant «Que dois-je faire, Draco ? Mais que dois-je faire ? »...

- Tu es une grande observatrice.

- Je sais, je sais,... Alors, dis-moi ! Où vous en êtes ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment s'était passé votre rendez vous.

- Comment tu n'es pas au courant ? S'exclame Fred. Toute l'école sait que notre Harry a peloté Malfoy dans les superbes toilettes d'un restaurant quatre étoiles. Rogue les a surpris et ils se sont retrouvés avec des heures de colle pendant un mois.

- Harry, dis-moi que c'est faux ?

- Bah...

- Bravo mon frère. J'ai jamais vu Rogue aussi furieux et d'une humeur apocalyptique depuis des années. En fait, sa dernière crise remonte en seconde année, quand George avait transformé ses chaussures en saucisses. Si tu l'avais vu à cette époque dévaler les escaliers sur du jus de viande... Ah c'était le bon temps.

- Je vois... ça devait être drôle en effet.

- Tu sais, Harry, toute cette histoire, c'était pas facile à avaler. Mais après plusieurs cures avec les autres, ça va. Je crois que j'ai fini par accepter l'idée que t'es un obsédé des verts.

- Merci...

- Par contre pour mon frère George, la thérapie de groupe marche pas trop... Alors évite de trop l'approcher...

- C'est inquiétant...

- Quoi, Hermione ? Tu crois que mon frère pourrait devenir dangereux ?

- Mais non idiot... Harry, tu sais... je crois que Draco a tenté à plusieurs reprises de te tuer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

- Harry, la boîte que Ron a ouverte et qui a explosé, elle a été envoyée par Draco pour toi.

- Ça ne prouve rien, Herm...

- Il a essayé de t'envoyer un couteau en plein milieu du repas ! Mais bon heureusement que Neville était là.

- Oh ! Que me conseilles-tu, alors ?

- Les livres Harry ! Les livres sont la clé de la réussite. Tu as lu Roméo et Juliette ?

- Non, c'est qui ?

- Tiens le voilà... Regarde ce chapitre. Il faut que tu reproduises la scène du balcon.

- Ouais, c'est capital dans une relation, le balcon.

- Exactement Fred... le balcon c'est important...

- Je... j'ai déjà pris un manuel Herm... Et ça n'a pas marché... »

- Je vois Hermione s'étrangler. Elle me prend vivement le bras, les yeux affolés.

« Tu veux dire que tu as lu un manuel ! Et que ça n'a pas marché ?

- Eum oui pourquoi ?

- Je crois que... que je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi, Harry.

- Mais Hermione ?

- Tu as utilisé un manuel, Harry ! Un manuel ! Je... je suis désolée mais un manuel est sacré... Je suis trop bouleversée. Si le manuel n'a pas pu répondre à tes questions, alors je ne peux rien faire de plus. »

Fred me tapote gentiment l'épaule.

« T'inquiète Harry. La bibliothèque a fermé plus tôt alors elle est un peu désorientée...

- Fred va jouer avec ton frère, s'il te plaît.

- Mais tu devais m'aider pour mon devoir.

- Écoute, c'est pas marquer « le cerveau » sur mon front alors va jouer ! Et toi Harry... Demande plutôt conseil à ton parrain, c'est un bourreau des cœurs : il saura quoi faire, lui ! »

De joie, j'embrasse vivement Hermione sur la joue. C'est une merveilleuse idée. Je pars en courant la réaliser. Et telle fantomette, je me faufile dans les couloirs dans un mouvement de cape invisible. J'arrive devant la chambre de mon parrain. Je souffle le mot de passe : «Monsieur Boby-Bobo». Mais, je me fige en entrant.

Un horrible sorcier se trouve enroulé dans une serviette de bain sur le canapé du petit salon. Je deviens amnésique. J'ai confondu les appartements de mon parrain avec ceux de Rogue... Pourtant je croyais qu'il habitait dans les cachots comme ses congénères, les rats.

Je manque de m'évanouir quand Sirius sort tout guilleret de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement un boxer turquoise. C'est surréaliste.

La chose obscure se met à grogner.

« Je suis sûr que tu as fait exprès de renverser du café sur nous deux, Black. De toute façon, je croyais que tu n'aimais que le chocolat.

- Oh, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mes goûts. Mais tu as raison, j'ai pris du café car je sais que tu aimes ça »

Sirius s'assit sans ménagement à côté de l'être brumeux des cachots, tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il ne sait pas que Rogue est contagieux ! Oh ! Je sais ! Peut-être qu'il veut tomber malade et prendre des congés maladies. Il aurait pu trouver une solution moins radicale.

« Tu sais que j'ai besoin d'un bras pour mes expériences. Tu veux te porter volontaire ?

- Si c'est pour remplacer ta main droite, Severus, pas de problème.

- Black ! »

Je vois avec effroi Rogue se jeter sur Sirius, tentant de... oh Merlin c'est affreux. Il tente de l'étrangler. Mais Sirius attrape ses bras et les positions s'inversent. Sirius prend le dessus. J'ai failli crier « Maraudeur en force ! » Mais je me suis retenu me rappelant que j'étais un espion au service de moi-même.

Je me fais quand même du souci pour mon parrain. Il ne semble pas remarquer qui est à deux centimètres de sa bouche et... Oh ! Non, c'est pas possible ! C'est inhumain ! Il l'embrasse ! Non ! Il lui fait du bouche à bouche ! Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Rogue est déjà un mort vivant, ça sert à rien d'essayer de le ressusciter. Eh on dirait qu'ils se mordent... Bon... je devrais peut-être courir prévenir Dumbledore. Imaginez que Sirius se fasse vampiriser par Rogue. Quelle horreur !

« Allez Sev, je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie... »

Je tends l'oreille sans me retourner, ma main posée sur la clenche de la porte. De quoi parle-t-il ? Je ne suis pas curieux, je ne suis pas curieux.

« Je peux lécher cette partie, ma petite pomme?

- Stop arrête... Mmmh.

- Allez ça fait combien temps que tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Quoi ?

- Allez dis-moi... 15 ans, comme moi ?

- Eh bien...

- Moins ? Severus, tu me fais peur là... Ne me dis pas que...

- Il y a peut être 8 mois...

- Comment ? Avec qui ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas...

- Ah oui...tu sais que j'ai des moyens de te persuader... Alors ! C'est qui ? Parle ou j'enlève mon boxer !

- Très bien... Tu sais, je vais souvent en Roumanie récupérer du sang de dragon pour des potions assez complexes...

- Et ?

- C'est là bas que j'ai rencontré Charlie...

- A la coupe des quatre sorciers, il m'a montré de beau spécimen de dragon et de fil en aiguille...

- Ah je vois, il ne t'a pas montré que des queues de Dragon... j'y crois pas... le traître... Et quand j'étais en prison, il t'a.. aussi... .»

Un long silence plane. Une mouche passe près de la lampe, puis deux, puis trois, puis un escadron de mouches jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent toutes sur le sol, les ailes grillées...

Ça sent le roussit...

« Black ! Tu cherches quoi ? On n'a jamais été ensemble à ce que je sache.

- Eh pour toi, la sixième année compte pour du beurre ? Tous les samedis soir quand je venais jouer avec tes friandises...

- Tu as tenté de me tuer cette année-là !

- Mais c'est parce que tu draguais cette sale Narcissa !

- C'était ma meilleure amie. Tu délires complètement. Lâche-moi Black. »

Bon, je crois qu'ils sont en train de se battre : l'un contre l'autre à coup de serviette et de boxer. Ils ne verront sûrement pas la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme... Je suis étonné. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sirius soit si désespéré au point de se jeter sur un mort vivant. Pauvre parrain, je crois que la prison l'a rendu complètement fou.

Bon concentrons-nous sur Draco et ses jolies fesses roses qui n'attendent que moi pour être caressées. J'ai tellement envie de lécher ma petite pomme. Remarque vue les réactions de la chauve souris, je suis sûr que sur un ange, les effets sont deux fois plus intéressants. Mon parrain est de bon conseil sans le savoir.

**Partie 5 scène 2 :**

_Les cours à Poudlard étaient répartis de telles façons que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, deux maisons qui se vouaient une haine terrible, devaient passer le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Cette idée satanique fut inventée par le démoniaque homme aux bonbons, Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait parié avec la plupart des professeurs sur les élèves qui survivraient à cette folle cohabitation._

_Mais au plus grand désespoir du professeur Rogue, il semblerait que Harry Potter, survive au coté de son protégé Draco Malfoy ; alors qu'il avait parié sur une tuerie avec le professeur MacGonagall. Il semblerait même que les anges de l'amour planent au-dessus des deux ennemis, au plus grand désespoir de Rogue, qui ne regarde plus ses chaudrons comme avant. Un pari lui exigeait en effet qu'il les récure tous les jours en présence de Black._

""Harry Potter va en cours"""

Arrivé à l'avance pour la première fois de ma vie, en cours de potion, je fais signe à Draco de me rejoindre à la table du fond. C'est chouette quand même de mélanger les deux maisons. Je peux avoir Draco à côté de moi plusieurs fois dans une journée. Et j'ai cette vague impression qu'il commence à m'adopter. La preuve en est : mes visites à l'infirmerie se sont espacées et j'ai moins de bleus. J'ai donc décidé d'accomplir un vieux fantasme. Oui je sais, ils sont nombreux, et ils sont très difficiles à décompter. Je devrais peut-être même les archiver pour ne pas les oublier. C'est le cinquième fantasme : celui où j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air en plein cours... Bon, là, ce sera un peu plus pudique que dans mes rêves. Je ne veux pas non plus choquer notre candide Draco par des pensées peu correctes. Ma cape d'invisibilité en poche, j'attends patiemment le bon moment pour m'en servir… C'est-à-dire dès que le professeur Rogue aura détourné ses yeux tueurs de ma personne et que Draco se concentrera sur la potion.

Attention, c'est parti, je disparais sous ma cape.

« M. Malfoy, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve votre voisin ? »

Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que le pou géant ne m'aperçoive.

« Je... je ne sais pas professeur. »

Alors que je glisse sous notre table, j'entends le professeur marmonner :

« Stupide Gryffondor, toujours une excuse pour ne pas faire marcher leur cervelle. Londubas ! Ne vous ai-je pas dis de ne pas pleurer face à un oignon ? »

Ouf, ça y est ! Il est reparti harceler Neville. Bon, concentrons-nous. Je regarde attentivement le pantalon de Draco, juste devant moi. Mes yeux brillent d'une lueur satanique. Un sourire pervers s'esquisse sur mon visage alors que je jette un silencio sous le bureau et que j'enlève en partie ma cape invisible.

D'une délicatesse extrême, je descends la braguette de ma petite pomme. Un petit boxer rouge se dévoile à mes yeux... Non c'est pas possible. Est-ce que c'est celui que j'ai perdu dans la salle de bain des préfets ? Oh ! C'est trop choux. Je savais que Draco me vouait un culte.

Bon, il n'a pas encore remarqué que son pantalon est débrayé, alors continuons. D'un petit sort, je déchire le milieu de son boxer, pour faire ressortir la bête. Oh mais c'est que Malfoy nous cachait une partie des joyaux de la couronne. Je cajole un peu les adorables poils blonds avant de m'attaquer à un membre d'une longueur très intéressante.

Soudain, je le vois reculer. Ça y est ! Il réagit, j'agrippe fermement le petit soldat pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe et je le masturbe lentement.

« Un problème M. Malfoy ?

- Non, non j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre.

- Voulez-vous que…

- Non ça ira, professeur. »

La voix de ma dulcinée semble agréablement rauque et tremblante. J'entends les pas du professeur approcher. Draco tente un maximum de se plaquer au rebord de la table. Je le suis dans ses mouvements, ne lâchant la jolie chose rougie de mes mains. Si Draco ne veut pas que Rogue découvre mon entrevue avec son membre, il devra me laisser terminer mon repas.

Je suis machiavélique, je sais.

Doucement je lèche de long en large la jolie chose, m'attardant sur le gland frétillant de plaisir. J'observe avec une certaine délectation un peu de jus de pomme qui s'en échappe. Et je le lape doucement pour faire le plein de vitamines.

« M. Malfoy, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non... professeur ça... ça ira. Ça va passer.

- Bien, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler au moindre problème. »

Une joie malsaine s'empare de mes lèvres alors que ma langue se fait beaucoup plus joueuse. J'entoure ma jolie pomme de toutes les attentions pour qu'enfin elle gémisse doucement. Mes doigts caressent et câlinent les petites bourses. Je sens Draco ne plus résister, sachant pertinemment que ma bouche sera sans pitié. Je gobe sa virilité durcie, je la suce violemment, puis plus doucement pour la rendre folle de frustration. Ma pomme semble suffoquer, je me délecte de son goût si savoureux. Accélérant la cadence, je réponds à la volonté d'un membre empourpré et endolori par le désir. Dès que la liqueur de pomme explose dans ma bouche, je me fais alcoolique, essayant de la boire rapidement, sans laisser une goutte de ce doux nectar.

Remettant «mon précieux » dans son pantalon, je me rends compte alors que mon propre pantalon est inondé par une douce chaleur. C'est ennuyeux. Tant pis, il faudra nettoyer ça plus tard.

Après ce repas délicieux, je sors de ma cachette pour réapparaître au coté de mon prince.

« M. Potter d'où sortez-vous ? »

Je regarde un instant un Draco rougi, tout en me léchant les lèvres. J'ai encore faim.

« Monsieur, je crois que Malfoy ne se sent pas bien !

- Ne changez pas de conversation Potter !

- Pourrais-je l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Regardez, il semble avoir de la fièvre. »

Le graisseux lâche un raclement de gorge de mécontentement.

« Très bien Potter ! Mais sachez que vos disparitions vous coûteront 30 points par minute. Vous avez disparu quinze minutes, je laisse le soin à Miss Granger de vous calculer la somme. Oh et un mois de plus de retenues. Vous pouvez accompagner M.Malfoy.»

Je tente de ne pas l'assommer à l'aide de toutes les spatules et de tous les chaudrons réunis, et je suis Malfoy à l'extérieur.

Arrivé dans le couloir, je me sens soudainement projeter dans les airs. Bien que mon vol aurait pu rendre un hibou jaloux, l'atterrissage sur la pierre froide fut cependant très difficile pour mes articulations. Il faut que je retravaille ça, avec Hedwige.

Je vois soudainement le beau visage de Draco emprunt d'une couleur volcanique. Il m'attrape violemment par le col me relevant légèrement.

« Je trouverais un moyen Potter. Je te jure que je réussirai à me débarrasser de toi ! J'ai pas encore trouver comment. Mais crois-moi quand j'aurai trouvé, tu souffriras.»

Il me lâche, je retombe durement sur le sol. Après son départ, je continue de regarder le plafond avec le plus beau sourire niais du monde. Est-ce que c'est moi ou, c'est une déclaration d'amour ? C'est d'un romantique.

---------------------------------------------------

Et oui encore un Harry au septième ciel, grace à sa némésis. Bon il est vraiment mal partie pour l'instant!

Sinon pour ceux qui aiment le couple Severus/Sirius, ou qui veulent en savoir plus sur Severus/Charlie, je pensais vous donnez plus de détails en bonus; car je pense rester dans le POV Draco/Harry, donc vous n'aurez qu'une vision externe! Et je sais que ça ne contentera pas forcement tout le monde (moi la première lol). Voilà je demande votre opinion sur d'éventuels bonus Sevy xd!

à beintot!


	6. une pomme à croquer

Encore un désolée pour le retard, et un grand remerciement à tous ceux qui lisent et aiment ce texte,et surtout à ceux qui le review. Des bonus Sevy sont dans tous les cas en préparation! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Partie 6 : une pomme à croquer :**

**Partie 6 scène 1**

_La maison des Serpentards réunissait une population hétérogène constituée des plus riches, des plus forts ou des plus ambitieux. Mais ce qui faisait l'union de cette maison était son gourou, son maître d'orchestre, sa sérénissime majesté : Draco Malfoy. Il siégeait sur son trône tel un roi, brandissant son sceptre, accessoirement sa baguette, à chaque fois qu'un habitant de son peuple était en danger. Les conseils publics du roi étaient hebdomadaires. Tous les cinquièmes années et plus se réunissaient autour de lui pour discuter de l'actualité poudlarienne et des problèmes intermaisons. Chaque Serpentard pouvait faire une requête au roi en passant par l'intermédiaire du conseillé en chef, Blaise Zabini, en dehors de ces séances. Bref, la vie d'apparence draco-chique de la maison suivait son cours, jusqu'au jour où les habitants apprirent que leur altesse était harcelée par un mécréant du nom de Harry Potter. Le chaos régna dès lors, entraînant guerre civile sur guerre civile._

""Draco Malfoy siège au sein de la maison Serpentarde""

Je suis maudit : et pas simplement maudit comme le serait un dragon devenu frileux ou une personne atteinte de maladie weasleennne. Non, je parle de maudit dans le sens que Salazard m'a lancé un sort incurable visant à me réduire en simple mortel. Un complot : un complot contre ma divine et majestueuse personne ! Je suis sur que quelques scélérats de ma propre maison préparent ma chute. Je vais devoir sévir, que dis-je torturer à mort ces vils personnages ! Mon courroux n'égalera que ma puissance vengeresse.

« M. Malfoy, que devons nous faire ? »

Je les regarde, un à un, avec mon air le plus supérieur, comme si j'étais devant une armée de ridicules petits vers de terre fluorescents, avant de cracher :

« Tu veux dire, que toi, quatrième année, qui n'as même pas eu la décence de vaincre un Poufsouffle lors d'un duel, qui n'as même pas cirer ses chaussures avant de se présenter devant tes supérieurs , qui ne sais même pas la différence entre un chaudron et une pipette, toi tu voudrais me donner des leçons de conduite envers les Rouges et Or ? »

Ma réputation est loin d'être finie, j'ai encore mon mot à dire. Je combattrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de feu tel un preux dragon sur un champ de glace.

« Je... eum... non Monsieur Malfoy... je voulais dire que...

- Que quoi ? Tu devrais plutôt regarder ce que fait ta sœur avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle au lieu de venir troubler cette séance. Tu sais que l'ordre du jour est important. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dissoudre ce conseil ? Détruire ce que les anciens Verts et Argent ont perpétué pendant des siècles ? Que dirait notre valeureux Salazard face ton comportement ?

- Non je...

- Tais-toi ! Ta présence m'insupporte. Tu devras me présenter tes excuses en t'agenouillant devant ma personne ou bien partir sur-le-champ acheter d'autres vêtements. Car si je ne me trompe, tu as de la famille à Gryffondor ? Tu aimes sûrement la couleur rouge... »

Sous mes yeux de tyran, je vois le Serpentard blanchir. Il gigote mal à l'aise, et finit par tomber au sol face à ma grandeur, baisant mes gracieux pieds. Personne ne peut surpasser le Prince.

« M Malfoy, je crois que Chris a raison. On ne peut plus laisser Potter chanter devant la porte des cachots. Surtout qu'il chante faux, cela perturbe beaucoup de Serpentards dans la rédaction de leurs devoirs. Et puis comme notre directeur a disparu de ses appartements, c'est impossible de...

- Tais-toi, Nott ! Le professeur Rogue est souffrant, il n'a pas disparu.

- Mais, il était avec le professeur Bl...

- Silence ! J'ai dis ! Bon... Je m'occuperais du problème Potter. La séance est levée... Je vous préviens ! Je ne tolérerais pas la prochaine fois qu'elle se fasse dans le désordre. Méditez sur vos agissements envers votre prince et je vous conseil d'être plus réceptif à mes paroles aux prochaines séances »

Levant mon royal fessier de mon traditionnel fauteuil vert, d'un mouvement de cape façon Rogue, je me dirige passablement énervé en compagnie de ma cour personnelle vers mes appartements.

« Dis donc heureusement que t'as interrompu cette séance je commençais à avoir des douleurs au niveau du bas ventre. C'est qu'il est mignon le petit Chris.

- Blaise, garde ta libido pour toi, siffla Pansy. Je te signale qu'il y a des personnes beaucoup plus intéressantes que toi ou Chris!

- Comme qui ?

- Moi ou Draco par exemple.

- Ah ouais... merci pour tes avances, mais j'aime pas les grosses.

- Qu'insinues-tu ? Que je suis énorme ?

- Bah depuis que t'as acheté cette balance t'arrêtes pas de crier dans tous les sens que t'as pris du poids... alors je me suis imaginé des choses…

- Cette balance est moldue... elle n'a donc aucun intérêt scientifique.

- Ah! Tu trouves les rondeurs scientifiques toi ?

- Silence tous les deux, je parle »

Mes ridicules sujets finissent par s'intéresser à quelque chose de beaucoup plus important : moi.

« Je perds la face chaque jour... à cause d'un Rouge et Or »

Ma cour hoche la tête dans un même mouvement d'abattement. Le constat fut alarmant. J'ai médité, j'ai réfléchi, je me suis échauffé dans la salle de bain, en pensant aux agissements de Potter. Et je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen pour le tuer de mes pensées. Bientôt mon pouvoir diminuera, les autres Serpentards ne me verront plus que comme un sous fifre du Survivant au même titre que Weaslote et Grangerette. Je vais gagatiser, m'idiotiser sous son influence. Je n'aurais plus l'image de l'opposant, chef du parti contestataire, l'ennemi des Rouges et or et dont les piques n'égalent que son intelligence.

Si je m'allie avec Potter, tout espoir de mal est perdu ! Toute fourberie est vouée à l'échec. Que deviendront le mensonge ou la méchanceté gratuite ?

Imaginez un seul instant un monde coloré de rouge et or, avec des gens qui vous sourient et rigolent sans arrêt, avec de la joie partout et des «je t'aime, mon amour, mon cœur, ma choupinette adorée! »

C'est impossible ! Le mal doit régner ! Voldemort doit régner.

D'un autre coté les lèvres de Potter sont si... démoniaques... Et où a-t-il appris à faire ces trucs avec la langue ? Peut-être qu'à force de manger des sucettes, il a su entretenir un mouvement assez régulier et acrobatique...

Oh arrêtez-moi, je chauffe, je deviens plus pervers qu'un Griffon. Il faudrait que je lui arrache la langue au nom de ma santé mentale... mais comment faire ? Un sortilège de magie noire peut-être. Quand je pense que tous mes sous-vêtements étaient au sale à cause d'un stupide elfe de maison et que j'ai dû prendre ceux de Potter... Il l'a certainement deviné hier quand il m'a… Enfin quand il a fait ce truc avec la bouche sur mon machin... enfin vous-savez-quoi ! Quand je pense que j'ai une retenue avec lui ce soir, c'est désolant.

« Eh Draco, tu m'écoutes ? ...je me disais... disons que... »

En regardant autour de moi, je remarque que le reste de ma cour est parti. Tiens, je les avais oubliés. Il ne reste plus que Zabini et moi... Moi qui voulais réprimander Nott pour ses interventions importunes lors de mes séances publiques, il réussit toujours à s'éclipser avant que je ne m'énerve. Il doit avoir un radar.

« Tu n'oublieras pas les vieux amis si jamais tu te mets avec Potter ? »

Je cligne des œils, histoire de voir si je n'ai pas eu une apparition de démon. Blaise semble au bord de la crise d'amitié. C'est l'instant sentimental. Attention ça ne se déroule que trois fois par an chez les Serpentards... alors profitez en bien.

« Blaise tu seras toujours à mes cotés, et Potter sera toujours loin de moi.

- Même si... vous êtes faits pour aller ensemble...

- Tu... Tu débloques ! T'as mangé quoi à midi ? Du Moldu ?

- Bah vous êtes un peu comme la lune et le soleil, le pic et le cœur, la montagne et la vallée.

- Je te suis plus là.

- Vous êtes des âmes sœurs...

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile la cinquième année. Avec tous ces devoirs à rendre, tous ces livres à lire,...

- Ce que je veux te dire Draco, c'est que je tiens trop à toi pour qu'on se sépare à cause de Potter... »

Je lève un sourcil sceptique. Blaise semble être en manque affectif, son hibou doit être malade... ou bien il a bu une potion de déprime. Je m'approche de lui et l'enlace.

« Tu seras toujours mon meilleur pote, même si t'es un con fini et que tu te maries avec un Gryffondor...

- Draco... c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai entendue dans ma vie. Tu sais quand le professeur de divination m'a dit que j'allais perdre un être cher j'ai eu si peur...

- On perd tous, un être cher selon le professeur Trelawney, ne t'en fais pas. Tu seras toujours à mes cotés que Potter soit mort ou vif.»

Et alors que je croyais avoir mis un terme à ses doutes, il m'embrasse soudainement et fermement sur le front. Je vous rassure : ça ne lui est jamais arrivé auparavant.

« Merci ! Draco, merci ! Je savais que tu accepterais ! Quand vous passerez à l'acte, et que tu te feras décemment croquer, tu n'auras plus qu'à m'envoyer un signal. Et je serais là avec tout le matériel qu'il faut.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tchu tchut ne t'inquiète pas ! Discrétion oblige. Oh je suis si heureux et très, très impatient ! Au plaisir de te revoir avec Potter ! Et que le plus fort domine ! »

Je suis resté sur le carreau à méditer sur ces paroles, et en me demandant ce qui venait juste de se produire : est-ce que c'est moi, ou Blaise à des furieuses envies de baston ?

--------------

Partie 6 scène 2

_La vie professorale était qualifiée de gnomatique, c'est à dire qu'elle était aussi pénible que celle des gnomes qui passaient leur temps à farfouiller dans la terre et à creuser dans tous les jardins possibles et inimaginables. Les professeurs, eux, cherchaient désespérément des connaissances en farfouillant dans la tête de chacun de leurs élèves, et à force de creuser, ils se surprenaient même à avoir peur de ce qu'ils pouvaient y trouver. De plus quand il ne fallait pas dresser tout un tas d'hormones à la joie du calme et du silence, il fallait abreuver ces jeunes têtes incrédules de punitions. Mais c'était parfois le seul plaisir que s'accordait le personnel de Poudlard, professeurs comme surveillants, en particulier Rusard et Rogue. Ils étaient tous les deux «l'œil surveillant » de Poudlard. Russard savait exactement quand une ou plusieurs puces sautaient dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, mais il était incapable de trouver Harry Potter quand il s'y promenait. Severus lui était plus malin et il suffisait de mettre Draco quelque part pour être sur de pouvoir piéger Harry Potter et de le punir très severussement..._

""Draco fait sa punition""

J'aurais pu passer ma soirée sirotant un bon thé devant un exemplaire de « Bourdu, homme de la montagne », mon livre préféré (Il s'agit d'un mage noir chassé du monde moldu et sorcier et qui se fait recueillir par une communauté d'ours, et ensuite il prépare sa vengeance... surprenant n'est ce pas ? Un grand classique !)

Mais non, il fallait que Potter me pelote au restaurant pour que je sois puni et que toutes mes soirées soient ainsi gâchées. Il ne pouvait pas se toucher et se soulager lui-même au lieu de s'en prendre à plus beau que lui... Bon cette image est mauvaise... Très mauvaise... Harry Potter en train de se branler... Non je ne veux pas de ce genre d'images malsaines et traumatisantes dans la tête.

On oublie ça, on se reconcentre. Le lieu d'abord. Ah oui, je suis dans une salle de potions. L'action ensuite. Alors, je suis manifestement condamner à brosser le sol. Bon, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait se faire avec une brosse à dent. Mais apparemment, d'après Severus si... j'en suis moi-même étonné. Remarque, je ne me plaindrais pas vu que le professeur a donné un cure-dent à Potter pour récurer le planché...

Il faudrait que j'envoie un hibou à maman pour qu'elle offre à Severus ses petits fours à la noix de coco faits maison. Personne ne le sait, mais le professeur en raffole. Bah quoi ? Je ne suis pas devenu un privilégié dans ses cours pour rien ! Avec un peu de chance, il diminuera même mes jours de punition.

Je jette un petit coup d'œil derrière moi, Potter sue, fait la grimace, s'énerve tout seul et casse son dixième cure-dent...

Je suis un homme heureux.

« Severus ? Tu es là ? »

Avec stupeur, je vois débouler dans la pièce notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal... Il se jette littéralement sur mon parrain, et l'empoigne pour le traîner vers l'extérieur.

« Arrête ça... Bon je reviens dans quelques minutes, surtout je veux pouvoir voir mon reflet sur le sol...

- Oui récurez bien les enfants, faudrait pas que quelqu'un glisse sur son visage...

- Black...

- Je plaisante... »

Et avant que moi ou l'autre bête nous puissions dire quelque chose, la porte se referme dans un bruit d'outre tombe. Cela sonne dans ma tête comme un je ne sais quoi de : « ce tombeau, sera votre tombeau. » Bref, c'était de mauvais augure. Je regarde Potter. Il sourit... Je n'aime vraiment pas quand il est heureux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter, tu veux ma brosse à dent ?

- Tu veux que je brosse quoi avec ? »

Son regard fixe de manière indécente mon pantalon. Je rougis brutalement. Bon, je ne dois surtout pas penser à ça... avec une brosse à dent on peut tout faire même récurer le postérieur de Potter. Ça y est, je l'ai pensé... je suis fini.

« Ecoute Potter, j'en ai marre de ce jeu, ça devient ridicule.

- Tu sais Draco... Au début, j'y croyais pas... mais maintenant je sais une chose... »

La forêt verte rencontre la mer de glace. Il s'approche lentement de moi. Je ne scille pas, de toute façon je suis armé. Enfin, le professeur a confisqué nos baguettes, mais il me reste les poings et la brosse à dent. Mais soudain celle-ci tombe quand la main de Potter commence à caresser ma joue, m'électrisant au passage. Je suis hypnotisé, plus rien ne compte. Cela bat vite. Je finis par souffler :

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Potter ?

- Que nous sommes deux... Et qu'on est fait pour être ensemble.

- Rien que ça Potter ?

- Eh oui, c'est comme...

- La montagne et la vallée...

- Pardon ?

- Enfin je veux dire comme les deux morceaux d'un coeur. »

Il me regarde et sourit d'avantage. Je mets ma main devant la bouche et me retourne brusquement. Je ne sors que des bêtises à son contact, c'est terrifiant. Il ne faut surtout pas que je me compare à un Pouffsouflle en mal d'amour sinon je crois que je deviendrais complètement neuneu.

Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque et il me murmure une chose horrible, répugnante : « je t'aime ».

Comment peut-il dire ça à son pire ennemi... Enfin à son viel ennemi... enfin à moi quoi ! Je hais les sentiments, je les méprise, je les vomis, je les exècre.

Je sens sa main glisser sur mon dos. Et de nouveau je lui fais face avec rage. Jamais, je dirais «moi aussi », plutôt crier, hurler, devenir une roulotte, m'agenouiller devant un hippogriffe plutôt que d'avouer la vérité... enfin je veux dire mentir !

Il veut continuer à jouer, eh bien soit ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui perdrais cette bataille là !

D'un mouvement brusque, je l'embrasse. Je savais que sa langue était démoniaque, donc je ne faisais rien de mal. Je restais dans l'esprit voldien, Serpentard, celui du méchant ! Il gémit, je siffle de contentement. Et alors que je le pousse sur la table, il s'accroche à mon cou et commence à le croquer, à dessiner de sa vilaine langue des marques indélébiles. Il va regretter.

« Potter, siffle-je... Ne refais pas ça ».

Il sourit de manière enfantine comme si ça pouvait me toucher, je trouve ça... ridicule... oui vraiment ridicule... Il se lèche les lèvres de manière affreuse et...

« Ça t'excite, hein ? »

Et je me rends compte de la triste réalité.

« Allez mon Serpent, vient te faire croquer... »

Ai-je donc faibli à ce point ? Quand est-ce que les rôles ont été inversés ? Depuis quand je trouve cela attirant ? Serais-je devenu un sang impur complètement demeuré ? Et pourquoi je m'en fiche à ce point ? A cause du sexe, de la débauche ? Le fait que je suis complètement puceau et que mes hormones m'ordonnent de me réveiller ? Ou est-ce que c'est autre chose ?

Mais la bouche de Potter répond à mes questions insolubles. Je le repousse doucement après un long ballet, et je lui souris ensuite de façon made in Machiavel :

« A ton avis Potter, qui des deux est sur le point de se faire croquer ? »

Et c'est là que ma vie a basculé vers le coté obscure du mal potterien.

--------------------------------

à suivre

------------------------------

Draco a enfin craqué face à notre tombeur! Espérons juste qu'il ne se fasse pas dévoré...en toute pomme toute honneur bien sûr! lol Sinon faite pas trop attention à mes comparaisons historiques, je fais des études d'histoire et ça me perturbe un peu. xd

à bientot, et j'attends vos com.

kiss kiss


	7. une pomme à dévorer

RAR :

Zelda-sama: merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et pour répondre à ta question oui Machiavel a existé au XVIsiècle. C'est une sorte d'écrivain du politique. Sa théorie est en quelque sorte que le pouvoir doit être fondé par : « la fin justifie les moyens ». (Par ex : le souverain ne se soucie plus du bien public ou de Dieu, et il utilise la force et les apparences pour maintenir son pouvoir.) Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il a dû faire des œuvres pour éduquer les princes de cette époque. Et c'est de son nom, Machiavel, qu'on tire les mots de « machiavélisme », et « machiavélique ». Sinon pour revenir à du moins sérieux, je pense publier les chats chiens la semaine prochaine, car j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment ! Allez à bientôt Zelda, et encore merci pour ta fidélité. Kiss kiss

Natsuko : lol bienvenue dans le club des folles, je le reconnais j'ai du passer par la case asile avant de rédiger cette parodie. Mais je n'ai pas oublié la chose la plus importante : la victoire d'Harry. Bah oui il a réussi à faire céder notre Draco, mais il faut dire que personne ne peut résister à un Harry lubrique et obsédé ! Merci encore pour ta review ! à bientôt j'espère pour d'autres compliments (lol je rigole) ! kiss kiss

Je vous propose de savourer ce chapitre, et je rappelle qu'il est interdit de le manger avec modération !

**Partie 7 : une pomme à dévorer :**

**Partie 7 scène 1**

_Lorsque des milliers de jeunes sorciers dormaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, étudiaient ensemble, bref vivaient ensemble dans un même espace, il était parfois très difficile d'empêcher les dérapages d'une vie bien trop communautaire. Tout le monde sait, en particulier les éleveurs de volaille, qu'un confinement forcé peut entraîner tout être vivant vers la douce camisole blanche de St Mangouste._

_Ainsi pour éviter tout massacre, cannibalisme ou mangeur de bébé phénix, les quatre fondateurs décidèrent de créer la salle sur demande. Elle répondait ainsi au besoin originel de l'homme et de l'animal c'est-à-dire : la solitude._

_Elle permettait aussi de cacher les petits secrets et les trésors vieux comme le monde sorcier comme les bonbons aux citrons bulldozers, les doudoux du Prince de Sang Mêlé, ou bien le tome 7 des contes du chat perché. Chacun y trouvait son compte, chacun devait prier trois fois pour que cette salle exauce les souhaits même les plus ridicules et les plus dénués de sens. Et tout le monde sait que les vœux de Harry Potter étaient les plus incompréhensibles à l'entendement humain, surtout quand il s'agissait d'enfermer ce qu'il y avait de plus blond et de plus coûteux dans le monde sorcier._

"""Harry Potter reteste la salle sur demande"""

Certains sorciers ont été créés pour détruire le monde, d'autres pour façonner de leurs mains des choses des plus extraordinaires. Le fondement même de la vie se traduit pour moi par une série d'opposition. Regardez Ron et Hermione par exemple. L'un veut dévorer toute une table de victuailles, l'autre toute une bibliothèque. L'un cherche à détruire ce que la nature lui offre, en mangeant par exemple toutes les pommes de son jardin, l'autre veut créer davantage de réflexion, en écrivant toujours plus d'idées dans ses devoirs. On pourrait aller plus loin en imaginant un combat épique entre l'estomac et le cerveau.

Moi, vous voyez, je me situe à part dans ce débat des oppositions, car je veux tout. Je ne souhaite pas seulement dévorer ma pomme, je veux aussi la conserver intact dans mon lit, dans un endroit bien au chaud à l'écart des regards indiscrets. Je me situe en fait en dehors du contexte de la création ou de la destruction, je suis celui qui veut faire fusionner les oppositions, et donc la pomme et Adam dans le péché charnel. Même si Voldemort symboliserait plutôt mon entité dévastatrice, mais...

« Potter tu te décides enfin, Snape va pas tarder à remarquer notre absence. »

Mais depuis que j'ai cette nouvelle voix intérieure qui m'interpelle, j'ai envie de tout saccager tel l'ange de l'Apocalypse. Cette maudite salle sur demande ne veut pas apparaître ! Alors je me dis : tiens et si j'essayais de détruire tout Poudlard histoire de changer un peu mon image de marque ! C'est que j'ai faim voyez-vous, et faim de pomme. La pomme ça n'attend pas, c'est comme ma libido, c'est sacré et ça rend fou.

« A quoi tu joues, laisse tomber, j'entends ses pas.

- Je te dis qu'il y a une salle sur demande. Ce sont les elfes qui m'en ont parlé.

- Ah ouais, comme s'ils avaient que ça à faire... te parler. Chez moi, les elfes ne parlent pas, ils obéissent. »

Je soupire. La seule chose positive dans cette histoire c'est que Draco ne se souvient pas de la salle sur demande, des cris, des chaînes. Il était tellement occupé à me taper dessus. Mais je dois avouer : j'étais encore trop jeune pour me rendre compte que ma pomme avait besoin d'être enrobée avant d'être dévorée! Mais pourquoi cette salle ne veut plus s'ouvrir ?

« Attends ! Je sais ! »

Cet endroit est magique donc... il y a une certaine forme d'humanité dans les murs du château. Et tout le monde sait que les humains sont corruptibles. Très bien alors «je veux qu'une chambre apparaisse pour moi et Draco... je veux qu'une chambre apparaisse pour moi et Draco... je veux qu'une chambre apparaisse pour moi et Draco... et en échange les elfes viendront récurer chaque partie de la salle trois fois par jour, même les week-ends et jours fériés et ils utiliseront du savon très mousseux. »

Un sourire angélique apparaît sur mon visage alors que la porte apparaît comme par miracle devant nous.

« C.. Comment t'as fait ?

- Simple question de persuasion. Au fait Draco t'ai-je déjà parlé de ma théorie sur les oppositions ?

- Pas le temps Potter, ah moins que tu veuilles récurer la salle de potion avec tes ongles. »

Un frisson désagréable m'envahit, alors que ma petite pomme se précipite vers notre nid douillet.

« Qu'est ce que... »

Il siffle. Je l'imite. Moi aussi, je reste admiratif face à ce magnifique paysage. Je n'ai jamais vu un lit aussi grand, c'est du grandiose.

« Potter, ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as pensé à tout ça ?

- Quand on aime, on ne compte pas. »

Je le vois approcher un peu tous les objets de la pièce, alors que mon regard inquisiteur interroge la chose la plus important de notre nouvelle vie commune à moi et à Draco.

« Ohh des bougies aux plafonds, ça me rappelle les fêtes de Noël... Pas mal... mais il y en a quelques-unes unes qui sont éteintes... Attends Potter, je vais les rallumer. »

Est-ce que les ressorts du lit sont assez solides ? J'espère qu'ils se remplacent automatiquement en cas d'usure.

« Il y a un mini bar avec des amuse-gueule ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on avait le droit de boire dans notre école. Si j'avais su, j'aurais mieux équipé ma chambre de préfet. Tu crois qu'ils s'apercevront de quelque chose si j'en mettais un dans mes appartements ? »

Je me demande si les draps ne sont pas trop chauds, on dirait qu'ils ne sont pas en coton... ça risque de coller sur la peau et de nous gêner. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas mis de couvertures.

« Potter, pourquoi tu as mis un tableau vide en forme de coeur ? »

Je sors comme mortifié de ma contemplation de notre lit conjugal. Il a trouvé ma faiblesse : mon obsession pour l'art abstrait.

Je plaisante.

En réalité je pensais mettre une photo de nous deux en pleine jouissance. Vous ne le savez pas, mais Dobby est caché pas loin. Il prendra quelques photos discrètement de ce magnifique instant.

« Humm… j'ai juste pensé à toi. »

Mon Draco semble mal à l'aise. Ah, si j'avais su qu'un jour la bouche de Draco serait bouclé par une de mes fameuses répliques, ah ah ! Ce sera marqué dans les annales.

« Tu aurais pu éviter de mettre autant de rouge dans cette pièce quand même. »

Je me disais aussi.

Draco s'approche de la commode ou tout un tas d'objets feraient rougir une colonie de puceaux. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Promets-moi Potter de m'empêcher de t'associer à un saint à l'avenir.

- Mais c'est toi qui commande, amour.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Je dois t'appeler comment ? Dray ? Ma Pénélope ? Ma Vénus de Londres ?

- Arrête !

- Mon petit lapin en sucre ?

- Malfoy ça suffira.

- Bien, M-a-l-f-o-y »

Ma voix sensuelle prépare le terrain.

« Pitiés Potter, on dirait que t'es enroué.

- Oh c'est juste que j'aie hâte de me faire croquer, hein ma petite pomme... »

Je m'approche félinement de lui, je le vois se troubler, ses yeux se voilant de cette lueur de désir que j'apprécie tant. Et tel un lion devant un dessert délicieusement appétissant, je saute sur mon repas pour lui donner le baiser du diable. Celui où tous les coups de langue sont permis dans cette harmonie de déchéance et de luxure.

Haletant je pousse ma pomme vers le lit, et lui enlève ses vêtements, un par un, dans un rugissement affamé. Il fait de même, nos regards ne se quittant plus. La verte prairie se noyant dans l'Aigue-marine…. Nos gestes ne sont plus que caresses et murmures. Je me sens perdre la raison face à ce corps si gouttu et parfait, léchant la moindre parcelle de peau envoûtante et frémissante. Mais ma pomme ne se laisse pas faire, et se glisse sous les draps pour atteindre mon sexe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que sa bouche serait si vengeresse auprès de celui-ci. L'empoignant de ses lèvres fines, il se met à le taquiner par le bout, pour ma plus grande frustration, avant de l'avaler subitement. Il m'arrache un cri rauque face à un pic de plaisir inattendu. Puis les lents va-et-vient me font me perdre dans sa bouche peu experte, mais néanmoins sûre d'elle. Perdant le contrôle de toute notion, je cherche à lui imposer une cadence plus rapide. Mais c'est sans compter sur ma malicieuse pomme qui prend son temps pour me faire plaisir et souffrir en même temps. Quand ses yeux mercure m'ordonnent de jouir sur-le-champ, je leur obéis avec ravissement. Le liquide de ma dépravation coulant sur ses lèvres, et je l'empoigne pour partager avec sa langue le jus de ma passion.

Je descends lentement, arrosant sa chair de baisers des plus subtils et des plus coquins. Je crois que ce que j'aime le plus chez lui ce sont ses gémissements plus accentués à certains endroits qu'à d'autres. Ses tétons sont sa faiblesse. Je veux les dévorer, ainsi que son corps tout entier. Tout est si fruité et délicieux au touché. Et je sens fondre dans cette volupté mes doigts, puis mon sexe, et enfin moi-même. Il se crispe.

« Potter... stop »

J'aime son visage crispé, même ses ongles qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau n'affaiblissent en rien sa beauté.

« P'tain Potter, t'as pas idée d'en avoir un aussi gros. Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde. »

J'aime ses répliques à une noise qui sonnent comme une douche froide, mais qui n'atténuent en rien ma faim. Car oui j'ai faim de lui, de son corps. Les coups de butoirs s'enfièvrent, je le sens crier, aimer, jouir. Et je l'accompagne dans ce ballet où nos corps se mêlent, où je me rends compte que ma théorie des oppositions est stupide, et où je réalise que les portes du Septième ciel s'ouvrent enfin pour nous accueillir, moi et Draco, au sein du monde merveilleux de la jouissance.

**Partie 7, scène 2 :**

_Comme dans toute guerre du bien et mal, il faut des gagnants comme des perdants, des traîtres comme des fidèles. Mais les opposants s'étant entrechoqués dans chaque mêlée, il ne restait en réalité que les personnages principaux, les héros, les Saints, et les fantômes sur les champs de bataille. L'après-guerre était toujours terrible autant que la guerre était dénuée de sens._

_Mais avant d'en arrivée à l'hécatombe, et avant de décompter le nombre de morts et de survivants, revenons aux trahisons. Ce sont elles qui déterminent l'enjeu d'un conflit, ce sont elles qui permettent de dire si l'amour ou le mal triomphera. Et Draco Malfoy n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il était le poids qui ferait pencher la balance du côté du bien, de l'amour, et de la gentillesse. Il n'aurait jamais cru, même sous l'imprerium, qu'il serait un compagnon idéal, fidèle, altruiste, et bref : qu'il aurait tout un tas de qualités inattendues dues à son amant, le saint du saint de chez Poudlard, c'est-à-dire Harry Potter._

""Draco Malfoy rejoint les forces du bien ?"""

Il est temps. Ma décision est prise, je ne peux plus reculer et il faut que je puise au fond de mon estomac, le courage de les affronter. Ce sera une bataille dure, âpre, difficile, compliquée. Je ne sais pas comment ils réagiront, s'ils me déshériteront, s'ils nous découperont en rondelles, s'ils nous accepteront.

J'ai choisi un jour où mon père n'était pas là, jour où il n'y aura que ma mère. Car je sais une chose, si mon paternel fait un arrêt cardiaque ou une crise d'angoisse, seule ma mère pourra lui faire du bouche à bouche ou lui procurer les soins de premiers secours. Il faut donc qu'elle soit prévenue avant, afin qu'elle puisse réviser les gestes de survie auprès de son club de bridges (enfin je veux dire lors de ses réunions hebdomadaires avec ses amies de la Haute société sorcière).

« C'est immense, il y a combien de chambre en tout chez toi, Draco ?

- N'y pense même pas Potter. Il y a douze chambres, mais aucune pour ça. »

Il rougit ce qu'il peut être pervers parfois.

« Même pas dans le bureau de ton père ? »

Je tente de respirer calmement. Je suis tombé sur un obsédé et j'en suis a..., enfin attaché (je n'ai jamais dit ou pensé au mot amoureux). Il faut que j'assume les pulsions de mon corps, pour gagner de l'assurance dans ma vie. D'après le psychomage, j'ai toutes les chances de m'en sortir dans cette histoire sans passer par St Mangouste.

« Je plaisante Dray... Bon, on entre ? »

Comment vais-je annoncer de but en blanc que je vais rejoindre les forces du bien ? J'ai préparé tout un discours, mais soudainement je trouve qu'il sonne faux. Ma mère ne me croira jamais, même moi je ne me crois pas... Et Salazard sait que j'ai vraiment essayé de me convaincre, surtout sur le fait que je sors depuis quelques temps avec un simple d'esprit. Bon, ça fait déjà trois mois. Mais un malheur peut vite arriver.

J'ai bien sur tenté de garder le secret sur notre relation, mais c'est sans compter sur les Gryffondors et leur manie de trop parler pour ne rien dire. Comme si je racontais toute ma vie à ma cour de Serpents. Bon, c'est vrai que mes amis les plus proches nous ont surpris dans une situation plus que compromettante... Mais delà à le crier sur tous les toits.

**Flash-back ou comment Draco tente d'établir une liaison secrète avec son pire ennemi **

« Mmh Potter, il est quelle heure ?

- Rendors-toi Draco... je vais aller ouvrir. »

Ouvrir... Ouvrir, pourquoi ouvrir ?

« Dracooooooooo ! »

Alors que j'étais emmitouflé nu dans mes draps et bien chaud, à moitié ensommeillé, je me retourne subitement en direction du bruit. Non, ne me dite pas Salazard qu'il a ouvert la porte de ma chambre à...

« Blaise, je grogne.

- Draco ! Tu m'avais promis, tu avais dit que si ça se passait, tu m'appellerais ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? »

S'en ai suivi toute une flopée de jérémiades, que je n'ai pas écoutée vue que j'ai mis l'oreiller sur ma tête. Je jette encore un coup d'œil face à mon ami qui cette fois se roulait en boule sur le sol tout en pleurnichant. Pauvre de lui, il n'a pas du supporter que je trahisse les Verts et Argent, sa santé mentale n'y a pas survécu. C'est vraiment triste, lui qui avait une famille si nombreuse.

Aux sons de ses cris, Pansy est aussi entrée dans ma chambre. Pas choquée pour le moins du monde de la présence de Potter peu habillé (je pense qu'elle n'a pas compris), elle a traîné le pauvre Blaise en dehors de ma chambre de préfet. J'enlève l'oreiller de ma tête.

« Eum Draco... C'est moi ou Blaise en pince pour toi ? »

Je réfléchis quelques minutes, c'est vrai que Blaise est bizarre mais...

« Il en pince pour tous ceux qui ont un pantalon et une jupe.

- Ah... Est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire de ne plus trop t'approcher ?

- Et Pourquoi ? C'est mon meilleur conseiller Potter !

- Tu tiens à lui, c'est ça ?

-Bien sûr Potter, Blaise a toujours été avec moi et... »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ce fou furieux se jette sur moi, me prenant la main, il me fixe et c'est étrange... on dirait qu'il y a des flammes dans ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il est en train de se transformer en dragon ? Oh par Salazard ! Potter est sûrement un animagus non déclaré. C'est donc ça, sa botte secrète contre Voldemort. J'ai maintenant compris son manège, il m'a séduit pour mieux me dévorer, et dire que c'est un Gryffondor.

« Epouse-moi !

- Pardon ?

- Montre-moi que tu me préfères à lui et épouse-moi !

- Est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer Potter que j'ai envie d'être l'amant de mon meilleur ami ? Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions pour toi et la belette ? »

Je le vois grimacer. Et je comprends enfin la portée de mes paroles : par Salazard, je vais faire des cauchemars sur la belette jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

« Non... bien sur que non.

- Alors on clôt la question.

- Mais ma proposition tiens toujours.

- Regarde-moi bien Potter, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une bonne femme à marier ?

- Eum...je suis obligé de répondre ?

- Tu as plutôt intérêt oui.

Je dirais peut-être. »

Je l'ai frappé.

« Aïe ! Enfin, pas beaucoup. »

Je l'ai refrappé.

« Aïeuu ! Non, pas du tout. »

Ah bah voilà, quand Potter cherche son cerveau, il le trouve. Il suffit juste de l'aider un peu. Bon, revenons à mon problème potterrien. C'était décidé : j'allais avoir une conversation avec mes amis. Ma réputation sera finie, mais de toute façon elle était déjà vouée à sa perte.

Vous remarquez l'effort suprême que je fais pour avouer ma liaison à mes amis avec cet abruti. Je mérite vraiment des fleurs :

Draco : « Voilà vous n'avez pas eu d'hallucinations, je sors bien avec Potter, et on est officiellement amants »

Blaise : « Tu aurais pu me prévenir. »

Pansy : « Et ça fait mal ? »

Théo : « Ah je me disais aussi. »

Et je n'ai même pas pu trouver l'excuse de la supériorité des Malfoy sur les Potter :

Draco : « Non Blaise je ne suis pas le dominant. »

Blaise :« Je t'aurais jamais pensé au-dessus de toute façon. »

Pansy : « Ah bon, et y a pas moyen pour que tu le sois ? »

Théo : « Tant qu'il y a un dominant ou quelqu'un qui mène. »

Et le plus cruel fut d'avouer mes sentiments :

Draco : « Je ne pourrais pas dire comment c'était, c'était spécial c'est tout ! »

Blaise : « Pfff tu peux le dire, on sera pas vexé. C'est moi le meilleur de toute façon.»

Pansy : « Spécial, comme spécial ? Unique ? »

Théo : « Tant que t'as joui, c'est le principal. »

**fin du flash back**

Bon c'est sûr que comme tous les Rouges et Or étaient au courant ainsi que mes amis intimes, finalement j'ai dû faire une déclaration officielle à ma troupe tout en les persuadant que tuer Potter n'arrangera rien au fait que nous sommes «attachés » l'un à l'autre.

Mais cette fois c'est ma mère qu'il faut convaincre. Et vous ne connaissez pas encore jusqu'où peut aller sa cruauté, surtout dans les périodes non estivales.

« C'est une blague... Draco à ton âge, tu devrais arrêter les plaisanteries de la sorte. Tiens-toi droit, mon fils. »

Je me mets droit comme un piquet et dans un souffle, j'avoue tout :

« Ce n'est pas une blague, je sors avec Potter.

- Tu veux dire sortir comme le serait un garçon avec une autre fille, comme un couple ?

- Oui... »

Elle lâche sa tasse qui s'écrase sur la moquette du salon, Potter gigote mal à l'aise à côté de moi. Je vois une veine palpiter sur le visage de ma mère. Cela signifie qu'une tempête se prépare. Et pourtant elle reprend d'une voix plutôt calme (ce qui est encore plus terrifiant) :

« Dis-moi Draco, peux-tu me dire à quel moment de notre vie j'ai raté ton éducation. Car tu voix mon chéri, ton père va me poser cette question. Et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui répondre... Alors ?

- Eh bien, vous avez été une mère merveilleuse.

- Mais tu préfères te marier à un homme, c'est ça... C'est ton admiration pour ton père qui t'a fait ce que tu es maintenant?

- Non, je vous ai toujours aimé mère.

- Je n'étais pas un bon exemple comme femme, tu as fini par être dégoutté de toute cette coquetterie et finalement des femmes en général… Tout est de ma faute !

- Pas du tout. »

Je la regarde comme mortifié, alors qu'elle est en train de fondre en larmes. Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère pleurer... Elle en est donc capable.

« Eum Madame Malfoy, je peux vous assurer que Draco est en sécurité avec moi. Je le rendrais heureux. »

Tu nous enfonces là Potter.

« Ah oui, vous le soi-disant Saint, vous n'auriez pas pu pervertir un autre enfant plutôt que le mien ?

- Je... ne vous inquiétez pas madame. J'ai une bonne situation... mes parents m'ont légué une bonne fortune.

- Oh par Salazard Draco, que vont dire les Parkinson ? Tu étais fiancé à Pansy, Draco, tu te rends compte du déshonneur qui pèse sur ta famille !

- Maman, Pansy et moi on s'aime pas.

- Ne m'appelle plus maman, est-ce que tu crois que j'aimais ton père moi ?

- Eh bien...

- Vous savez la fortune des Potter dépasse celle des Parkinsons et de loin. Pensez au renom de votre fils quand on apprendra qu'il a séduit le Survivant ? »

Je n'aurais jamais cru Potter diplomate et fourbe à ce point. En fait, je crois que je le préférais finalement en gentil petit Gryffondor, il faisait vraiment moins peur que maintenant. Ma mère renifle bruyamment dans son mouchoir, avant de me parler sur un ton plus calme :

« Tu l'as vraiment séduit ?

- Eum... on va dire que oui.

- Et peut-être même qu'un jour Monsieur Malfoy pourra devenir ministre. Vous savez que j'ai beaucoup de gens derrière moi qui me suivent quoique je fasse et que je dise. »

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, je n'arrive pas à croire que Potter est en train de d'acheter ma mère, et que ça marche.

« Et le professeur Snape m'a confirmé qu'une potion pour faire des enfants entre hommes existait, donc vous voyez la descendance est assurée.

- Quoi ? Je m'écrie. Il n'est pas question que je me multiplie avec toi Potter ! »

Ma mère et Harry me lance un regard noir, je suis perdu.

« Tu devrais un peu mieux parler à ton fiancé Draco, me lance froidement ma mère. »

Je suis dans une dimension parallèle. Comme si on allait se marier, comme si j'allais me faire engrosser ! Et attendez, j'ai l'impression que Potter à demander ma main à ma mère. Quel vil Serpentard !

Quoi ? Oui, je porte une alliance et alors ? Potter me l'a offerte alors qu'on était dans ma bijouterie préférée, je n'allais pas refuser. Oui et elle était très chère donc je vous conseille de taire vos médisances. Je suis sûr que vous non plus vous n'auriez jamais refusé une alliance de plus de un million de galions !

**(Quelques heures plus tard)**

« Bon bah, on s'est bien débrouillé. Ta mère à l'air d'être d'accord pour nous deux.

- Tu n'avais qu'à lui offrir une bague au même prix que mon alliance pour être sûr de l'avoir dans ta poche !

- Tu crois que ça aurait marché ?

- Crétin. Elle t'adore déjà. Vous avez suffisamment discuté de mariage pour en dégoutter un prêtre. »

Mais quelques jours plus tard, je sentis qu'il ne fallait plus que je rentre chez moi car, oui, une beuglante éait arrivée par hibou grand duc, à mon attention. Et non mon père ne se fâche jamais, alors imaginez son état pour m'envoyer ceci :

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI CLOCHE CHEZ VOUS ? COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU NOUS TRAHIR DE LA SORTE ? PAR VOS MANIGENCES NOTRE NOM EST ENTACHE A JAMAIS! DRAGUER POTTER, NON MAIS ON AURA TOUT ENTENDU ! EST-CE QUE JE DRAGUE LE MINISTRE MOI ? JE VOUS PRIERAI MON FILS D'ENLEVER DES MAINTENANT DE VOTRE TETE CES IDEES IMPIES OU BIEN VOUS DEVREZ LE PAYER TRES CHER ! ET DITES ADIEU AU QUIDDITCH.»

Alors que je croyais l'Enfer terminé, la lettre se tourne vers Potter, et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

« Quant à vous Monsieur Potter, je vous conseille d'avoir de très bons amis hauts placés. Et j'espère pour vous que la potion de Severus marche. »

Et la lettre se déchira, alors que Potter pousse un cri de joie.

« C'est génial Draco, ils nous ont acceptés ! »

Je suis resté dans le mutisme complet. Tout le monde est d'accord pour que je fasse ma vie avec Potter. Est-ce que c'est donc mon destin en fin de compte ?

Je l'entends chuchoter dans mon oreille alors qu'il m'enlace fermement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je connais la route qui mène au jardin d'Eden. »

Il m'embrasse. Et je me rendis compte dans un frisson de plaisir qu'il ne m'avait pas seulement apporté son cœur, mais aussi le Paradis entier sur un simple plateau d'Or et d'Argent. Et que j'étais presque content de le dévorer et d'être dévoré en entier.

'''FIN''''

Je remercie encore les reviewers très actifs et les fidèles de cette histoire (en particulier Ludwing, Zelda-sama, et Bins), ainsi que bien entendu ma béta Dalou (pour ses corrections et ses conseils en matière culinaire)

à bientot kiss kiss


End file.
